Lloyd's Birthday
by Tai Aurion
Summary: Action & Humor with a side of Mystery, Lloyd's birthday is something new and exciting to read. It's Lloyd's 18th birthday, what could go wrong? ...right? .If you haven't read this, now's the time to start. .update. T for violence and blood.
1. Its My Birthday!

Today is my Birthday soI wanted to submit something that had something to do with a Birthday.  
SoI started this, "Lloyd's Birthday."

------------------------------------------------------------

-Lloyds Birthday-

"Hi, I'm Lloyd and tomorrow is my birthday! I can't wait, i'm going to be 18 finally!"

"Even thought you don't even act like you're only 8 if not younger." Genis said.

"Hey! I'm not that... kiddish."

"So you admit that you act kiddish?"

"No! I never said that.. well, not really."

"Oh, brother, you can't even think for yourself."

Lloyd looked around the room trying to ignore Genis.

Zelos walked in.

"Have you seen my hunnies anywhere?" Asked Zelos.

He sat down at the table Lloyd and Genis were at.

"No, go away." Said Genis.

"Why? What are you doing?"

"Tomorrow is my birthday!" Lloyd chimed in.

"Really?" asked Zelos, "Good for you. Have YOU seen my hunnies anywhere?"

Genis sighed then said, "You're hopeless Zelos."

"Shut up brat! I'm still talking to Lloyd!"

"Don't call me that!"

Lloyd sighed, "I think i'll go find out what Colette is up to."

"Ok, bye. If you see my hunnies point them in my direction!"

"Shut up!" Genis started "Let's settle this once and for all! Fireball!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Zelos screamed.

Lloyd left hurredly.  
He ran off to Colette's house to see what she was doing.  
He knocked, then entered when he heard someone say "Come in."

"Oh, high Lloyd!" Colette said.

"Hi. And it's Hi, not High."

"What's the difference?"

"Uhhh.. I know this one..." he said starting to think.

"Never mind that" Colette said, "What are you here for?"

Lloyd stopped trying to remember and said, "Ok, I just wanted to stop by and tell you the tomorrow is my birthday."

"Oh, that's nice. You'll be how old?"

"18."

"Awesome. OH MY GOSH! I don't have a present for you! I gotta hit the store! Later"  
And she sped out the door like a rocket.  
Then she was back.

"Forgot my purse, she explained."

Then she sped off once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm kind of busy so that's all i had time to write, so i'll update later!


	2. Lloyd's Conscious

**Tai: Wow, I got a lot more reviews than I expected. O.o**

**Zelos: I bet it's cause i was in it!**

**Tai: No, I don't think so.**

**Zelos: Why not?**

**Genis: Because I totally roasted you!**

**Zelos: Shut up Brat!**

**Genis: WANT ME TO ROAST YOU AGAIN?**

**Zelos: I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!**

**Genis: Your not even worth fighting.**

**Zelos: WHAT? THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD!**

**Tai: STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!**

**Zelos & Genis: . . .**

**Tai: We have reviews. So let's thank the people for their reviews.**

**Zelos & Genis: . . .**

**Tai: Great.**

**D.D.Z.- Thanx! Oooh, for me I can't wait to find out what it is!  
Yeah i made this chapter longer. Hope you're satisfied. **

**Fenrir Hellfyre- I know, that moment was so fun to write.**

**Uber Spoonz- Yeah, I know, I didn't really expect to get many reviews on this at all.  
It's so nice to know i'm inspiring sum1! While you'll be waiting i'll be writing:)**

**King Hamster- First chapters aren't allways the best ya know! This isn't supposed to have much action it's just supposed to be funny.**

**Fan Fan Girl- Maybe. Just keep reading every new chapter to find out!  
It's supposed to be interesting.**

**Houjun Ri- Yeah, i guess XD. Kratos, you'll just have to wait and find out. :)**

**Story Weaver1- Yeah Colette, forget about her, she might never come back from shopping. you know how long girls can go shopping for. XD**

**Tai: Ok, that's all the reviews let's go!**

**Zelos: Go?**

**Tai: Yeah, I'm gonna write the second chapter now.**

**Zelos: But you already wrote it.**

**Tai: Sssshhhhhh. They don't know that.**

**Zelos & Genis: (Sigh)**

* * *

Chapter 2 

Lloyd decided to see what happened to Zelos after Genis fired him up.  
On his way to the house he ran into Sheena.  
Sheena seemed to have just recovered from a hard fit of giggles.

"Hi Sheena, what are you laughing at?"

She started to laugh again.

"Are you ok Sheena?"

"I'm fine." Sheen finally managed to say while trying to resist giggling.

"Ok, what's so funny?"

"It's Genis and Zelos." Sheena said still giggling.

"Oh, that." Lloyd said. "I'd better make sure Genis doesn't kill Zelos."

Sheena fell to the ground laughing as hard as ever.

"I'd better hurry over there" Lloyd said starting to run.

When he got there he saw Zelos lying on the ground looking like a peice of toast.  
He stared in shock at Genis standing over Zelos proudly.  
Genis only had a few cuts on him.

"Nice job Genis!" Lloyd said giving him a high five. "I always knew you could beat him."

Genis just smiled then walked away with Lloyd.

"Let's go back to your house and celebrate."

"Good idea." Genis agreed.

----------

"You did what!" Raine said. When Genis explained why he was a little scratched up.

"I totally beat Zelos up!" Genis said.

"I can't believe you." she yelled. "Although I can't say i'm not impressed." she added.

"I knew you would like it."

"Uh, yeah... So, Lloyd. Your birthday's tomorrow huh?"

"Yep, I can't wait." Lloyd said happily.

"You're going to be 18, right?"

"That would be correct."

"Is there anything you want really?"

"Yeah well, there is some stuff."

"Tell me, niether I nor Genis have gotten you a present yet."

"Uh, ok."

Lloyd explained what he wanted and what he would hate to recieve.  
And he kept on talking and talking and talking.  
Finally Raine said, "Well, we don't need you to tell us everything..."

"Ok." Lloyd said.

"I didn't know you could talk so much Lloyd." Genis commented.

"Er, well I didn't know that either, but if I really get started then I just get this urge to keep on going til I end up talking for hours on end and, well, you get the point."

There was an odd silence.

"Well I think i'll go find out what Regal is doing."

Genis and Raine just stared at him.

"Oh, stop looking at me like that."

He left and set out for Regal's house.  
On the way he saw he saw Presea sitting on a bench.

"Hey Presea!" Lloyd called out.

"Oh, hello Lloyd."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just thinking."

"About what? Is it... Genis?" He said in a joke voice.

"No."

"Ok..." Lloyd made an odd face. "Normally people would get mad at me for guessing something like that."

"Why?"

"Uhh... I gotta go see Regal, bye."

"Goodbye." Presea said as Lloyd ran off to Regal's house.

"Oh yeah, tomorrow's my birthday!" Lloyd shouted back to her.

Presea said something but Lloyd didn't hear what.

----------

Regal was making something that smelled really good to Lloyd.  
He knocked then he heard "Come in" and he was inside.

"Hey Regal!" Lloyd said.

"Hey, Lloyd!" Regal replied. "I hear your birthday is tomorrow!"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Lloyd said with a wondering look on his face.

"Word gets around quick. Doesn't it?" Regal said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So you having a party?"

"Of course! What's a birthday if you don't celebrate it?"

"I see." Regal said. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know really. Just hang around with every one talking I guess."

"That sounds pretty dull."

"Yeah, hmmmm.. What else should I do?"

"I don't know it's your birthday, choose for yourself."

"Ok. See yah later i'm gonna go plan."

"Goodbye." Regal said as Lloyd left. "Just talking... Heh, that would be way too dull."

----------

When he got back he found some paper and a pencil and began to write down ideas.

"Hmmm.. Let's see.. Dancing would be fun.. If I only danced with Colette that is.. Nah. Hmmmmm... I know! Colette and I could perform our own Romeo and Juliet.. " Lloyd's eyes formed into hearts. "Oh wait... Link is doing that with Zelda and I'm not supposed to copy him... Oh well. We could play Poohsticks.."

"_WHAT THE HECK? POOHSTICKS? HAVE YOU GONE MAD?_" Lloyd's Conscious asked him.

"Oh my gosh. I'm hearing voices." Lloyd said looking slightly unnerved.

"_You dolt, it's me. Your Conscious_."

"OH, what's up?"

"..." his Conscious just stared at him. "_I think you've gone mad_."

"Why?"

"_Uh, duh. You just thought about playing Poohsticks for your birthday party_."

"What's wrong with Poohsticks? I like Poohsticks thats's a really fun game."

His Conscious sighed. "_Poohsticks is a little kids game. Not to mention it's extremely slow and boring?_"

"No it's not, not if you use fast moving water. What's wrong with Poohsticks really?"

"_Ok, how about we change the game a little so it doesn't sound so stupid_."

"How do we do that?"

"_YOU, won't do you anything I will_."

"Ok."

Lloyd sat looking around for a while wondering how his Conscious could think while he didn't notice.

----------

**Tai: That was a good chapter i just wrote.**

**Zelos: But you didn't just write it!**

**Tai: Just play along with it.**

**Zelos: Ok...**


	3. A Mindless Lloyd

**Tai: Ok, it's time to answer reviews.**

**Zelos: You only have 3 this time.**

**Tai: You're right. I wonder why that is?**

**Zelos: I'll bet it's because I wasn't really in it.**

**Tai: You've made your point you'll be mentioned in the 4th chapter and we'll see if the reviews for it go flying.**

**Zelos: Ok.**

**Genis: Oh brother Zelos. Can't you just accept that you're not as popular as you wish?**

**Zelos: I think i'll just ignore you.**

**Genis: I don't get it though. We had 7 reviews for the first chapter. and then just 3 for chapter 2. Where did the people that reviewed before go? Maybe I should roast Zelos again and see if they com back in chapter 4.**

**Zelos: What was that?**

**Genis: Nothing.**

**Tai: Guys, it's time to answer the reviews from our loyal readers. Not time to wonder why the others never came back and read and reviewed chapter 2.**

**Zelos & Genis: Ok.**

**D.D.Z.- Yes, Lloyd's concious has actually made himself known!  
Yah! I LUV CHOCOLATE! And a plushie of my favorite ToS character! Yah!  
Ok, everybody, Um, while i'm writing the story you are gonna argue and fight over who my favorite ToS character is and when I come you'd better have decided by then.**

**Colette: Isn't that an odd way to decide who your favorite ToS character is?**

**Everyone else: Yeah, that is an odd way of deciding.**

**Tai: It's my choice on how I choose. What do you want me to do? Make up a fanfic called "Who wants to be my favorite ToS character?"?**

**Sheena: That's a good idea.**

**Lloyd: Yeah I like it.**

**Mithos: Hmmm. That just might work.**

**Tai: No. I'm writing too many fanfics right now as it is.**

**Everyone: Fine.**

**Tai: Maybe i'll just write about it during parts like this. Next review!**

**Uber Spoonz- Maybe you don't want to know what what poohsticks is. But i'll tell you anyway. I only found out cause I had to read the winnie-the-pooh book to my little sister.XD Pain. Bordom. Need to have fun. Well it's just a stupid game pooh plays. Drop a stick on one side of the bridge. Rush to the other side the wait for it to appear on that side. Except they actually race them.  
Thanks for the 5 steps i'll try that.**

**Lloyd: Now that I know what poohsticks is I wish I didn't agree to let you make me say that. > **

**Fan Fan Girl- Yeah, what's schizoprhentic? Or whatever it was you said.**

**Kratos: Here, i'll look it up... Found it.**

**schizophrenic  
adj 1: suffering from some form of schizophrenia; "schizophrenic  
patients"  
2: of or relating to or characteristic of schizophrenia syn:  
schizoid  
3: suffering from a form of schizophrenia characterized by  
foolish mannerisms and senseless laughter along with  
delusions and regressive behavior syn: hebephrenic  
n : someone who is afflicted with schizophrenia**

**Tai: Oh, I get it... Kind of... I'm still not sure what to make Lloyd get for his birthday. I'll think about that when I get there.  
I think Zelos deserved getting blasted with fireball.**

**Zelos: I don't think I deserved it.**

**Genis: Why would you? You won't even wash your hair without that herbal essence shampoo stuff.**

**Zelos: So? What is your point?**

**Tai: Guys, shut up. I'm gonna just start the chapter now.**

**Zelos: But you-**

**Tai: Shut up about that. If I wrote the chapter after writing this the I wouldn't have an excuse of why I didn't take anyone's advice on writing my story. That's why you won't be in this chapter.**

**Zelos: Oh... Hey!**

**(Herbal essence shampoo idea from D.D.Z.'s ToS rain, rain, go away fanfic)**

* * *

Chapter 3 

"This is boring you know?" Lloyd said to his Conscious.

"Shut up, I'm trying to think." His Conscious replied.

There was a moment of silence.

Then, "Hey, how's the plan going?"

Lloyd's Conscious seemed to sigh.

"Why don't you just leave? Just put me and your mind inside that carving of a cat so I can think without you annoying me."

"Ok, but how do I do that?"

"Just walk up to it and I'll enter it."

"Ok, Goodbye."

Lloyd walked over to the cat carving.

Then he just stood there.

"Ok, you can leave now."

"Ok…"

"You still have a brain you know. You can think… Kind of…"

"I think I've lost my mind."

"I'm sure everyone thinks that."

So a mindless Lloyd walked outside and tripped down the steps.

----------

Lloyd walked around running mindlessly into countless objects, a tree, a bench, a dog; he even fell in the river a few times.

Then he ran into Presea. She looked up at him.

"Lloyd, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Uh… Er… I'm not sure exactly." He replied.

"…"

"You see, I'm trying to remember what I was doing."

"I believe you were going to Regal's house."

"Yeah, that's it. See yah later Presea." He said and left running into quite an assortment of items.

----------

Presea watched him for a while then got up and walked away.

He went the wrong way and found himself at Genis and Raine's house.

He knocked on the door. It opened and he went in.

"Hello Lloyd. What do you need?" Raine asked.

"I'm looking for Regal… I think." Lloyd answered.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I thought this is where he lived."

"Uh… No, Regal lives on the other side of the town."

"Oh, right. Yeah, see yah later Raine."

"Goodbye Lloyd."

Lloyd bumped into the doorframe as he went outside.

"Are you ok Lloyd?" Raine asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied then tripped down the steps landing on his back.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go home and lie down."

"No, I'm fine," he said getting up. "I just need to go find Regal." As he said this he fell over the trashcan.

"Ok, but just please go home and lie down for a while first Lloyd."

"Oh, fine. Where do I live again?"

Raine stared at him, "You live right over there." she said pointing to a house nearby.

"Right." Lloyd said and ran into a street lamp.

----------

Lloyd finally got to his house after walking around town 2 times.

Once he got inside his house the same cat carving he left his mind and conscious in leapt at him.

He was slammed against the ground.

"_Well it's about time you got back!" _his conscious said.

"AAAHHH! A TALKING CAT CARVING!" Lloyd screamed.

"_Shut up you moron. It's me, your conscious. Duh."_

"You're a cat carving?"

"No, you idiot. I seem to be able to control a cat carving. Pretty cool, huh?" 

"Oh. Come back into my head now. I can barely think without you."

"_Oh, fine."_ The cat carving went stiff.

Then Lloyd was able to act normal again.

"So, what's the plan to make poohsticks better than it is?"

"_That didn't take any time at all to figure out. Change using sticks into making boats and racing them like that. And we'll need to use that one really wide bridge to make the race longer. See? I am smart without you."_

"I see." said Lloyd, "And to think I had a part of me that was that smart this whole time."

"_I just wish you didn't need your mind and myself. That was fun in the cat carving."_

"Wait, I have an idea!" Lloyd said. "You can go in my boat that I'll make for the race! That way I'll win for sure!"

"_Wow, and to think that I'm not the one who thought of that."_

* * *

**That was a pretty good chapter. Short but good. Less is more ya know? Almost more before chat than actual story. XD sorry bout that. from here on longer chapters and less before chat.**


	4. Pop or Soda & A Cliffhanger

**Tai: Update on the fight for my favorite plushie: Presea gave up. She says fighting is not the answer. So Genis agreed with her and gave up as well.**

**Presea: Fighting ends in nothing but pain.**

**Genis: She knows what she's talking about ya know.**

**Tai: Ok. REVIEW TIME!**

**Uber Spoonz- I know what you mean. It's fun doing the before story chat.  
Yeah, if you are reading this story please review all of the chapters. Not just one chapter. ALL of them. Thank you. Ok, I have updated. PLEASE DON'T SING! lol.**

**Presea: That is mean.**

**Genis: Yeah.**

**Tai: She's the one who said I didn't want that... Now, time for the next review.**

**Fan Fan Girl- Oh, I see now. Ok, yeah. I think i can i think i can. lol  
Yep clumsier than colette I'd say. Possessing a cat carving. I really don't know how i came up with that. I just wanted Lloyd to lose his mind. That's fun to write about.**

**The King of No Pants- What kind of name is that? O.o Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Remember review every chapter that comes please.**

**Tai: Ok, now it's time to write the story... It's so nice not having Zelos here to say anything.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Colette was shopping and she couldn't stop. She had been there nearly all day and she still hadn't found anything for Lloyd.

"Hmm…" she said picking up a sword polishing kit. "Nah. I wonder if boy's enjoy getting new outfits for their birthday." she said picking up a green shirt with matching blue jeans. "Nah." she said again.

She went through many outfits but she didn't like any of them. Then she went over to the food court.

She went up to the nearest fast-food counter.

"Hi, I would like a cheeseburger without onions, a small fry and a small soda." she said to the man at the counter.

"Pop?" the man said.

"What?"

"You said soda. Did you mean pop?"

"…"

"…"

"Is there really a difference?"

"Well of course there is… i think…"

"Ok, just put Pepsi in the cup." she said.

"Ok, I'm on It." he said then turned around and said, "Cheeseburger without onions and a small fry." Then he turned back to Colette. "I'll take care of putting Pepsi in your cup. He put Pepsi in the cup. Grabbed her meal put it in a bag then gave it to her. Now, that'll be $6.68 cash or credit, no checks."

"Gald?"

"Excuse you."

"Can I pay in Gald?"

"…"

"You know, Gald."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Here's 668 Gald, take care."

The man stared at her then looked in his hand. Shrugged then put the money in the cash register then turned to help the next person in line.

"People these days." Colette said then sat down at a table.

She began to eat her cheeseburger when she spotted someone staring at her.

She stared right back at the man who was staring at her. And it had begun. The staring contest was in progress.

She kept staring at him and he just stared right back. Colette stared at him and took a sip of her soda.

The man was wearing a hooded cloak. The hood covered most of his head. But his eyes were still visible.

Suddenly he pulled back his hood and walked over too the table.

Colette blinked instantly and said, "Kratos?"

"I win." he said sitting down at the table.

----------

Lloyd went to inform everyone that they needed to make a small boat to race with the next day.

First he decided to go to Genis and Raine's house.

"Hey!" he said as he entered.

"Hello Lloyd," Raine said, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, quite."

"Good."

"Where is Genis?"

"He went shopping for a present for you."

"Genis went shopping? What about you?"

"I decided to stay home."

"Ok."

"What are you here for?"

"I'm here to tell you need to make a miniature boat for my birthday tomorrow. You and Genis will need one."

"Ok, I see."

"Yeah, well later. I gotta go tell everyone else."

"Ok, goodbye."

Lloyd walked outside and headed for Zelos' house.

----------

He got there and knocked. He didn't hear anything.

Then he heard a loud sound from behind him.

It was-

(Tai's Phone Rings)

Tai: Oh great, not now. Hello?

Dorkoid: Hi.

Tai: Hi, What do you want?

Dorkoid: I was just wondering. Would you make out with a broom?

Tai: WHAT? YOU MORON! I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF A FANFIC; I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR STUPIDITY!

(CLICK)

Tai: Sorry about that. I'll get back to the story right now. I think his name is **Dork**oid for a reason. Um, dang. Where was I? Oh, right.

It was Noishe. Genis was on his back.

And Noishe ran right into Lloyd. Lloyd went flying backwards.

Genis hopped of Noishe. And ran over to Lloyd.

"Are you ok Lloyd?" he asked.

"Ow, that hurts you know, really bad." Lloyd answered.

"But you're tough, so you can take it… right?"

"Yeah, I can take it… I think."

Lloyd just lay on the ground not moving.

"Are you gonna get up?" Genis asked.

"I dunno, it's kinda hard you know. You could try and help me."

"Oh, right." Genis said then helped Lloyd up.

"Thanks."

"What were you doing at Zelos' house? He's still healing at the hospital."

"Oh… What were you on Noishe for?"

"I just got back from shopping for your present. I hate shopping." Genis said holding up a bag.

"Oh."

"Now, what did you need at Zelos' house?"

"I need to go tell everyone about what to bring to my party."

"Why don't you just post it on a message board?"

"They have that in Animal Crossing, not here."

"What? They gotta have a message board since we don't get phones!"

"What's a phone?"

"…Never mind."

"Ok."

"Hey, don't you want to find out? Ask about it!" 

"Shut up, I don't have to listen to you."

"_You should."_

Lloyd stuck out his tongue in no specific direction.

"Are you ok Lloyd?" Genis asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"…" Genis just stared at him.

"Really. I just. Well ya know. Oh never mind."

"…"

"Stop staring at me!"

Genis rolled his eyes. Then walked off to his house.

"Don't talk to me when I'm around other people you moron."

"_Heh, heh. I'm the moron? I'm still you, now don't make fun of yourself?"_

Noishe barked.

"What? You don't think I'm crazy do you?"

Noishe whined then ran off.

"_Oh, by the way. There's a message board near the shop. In case you didn't remember."_

"Stop being such a know-it-all."

"_Whatever."_

"Really, you are very annoying."

"Do you want me to leave again?" 

Lloyd walked home angrily. He opened the door. Went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

He went to sit on the couch. He found Genis there.

"Uhh, Genis, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Umm… I couldn't get into my house so I went to see if you were home. Your door was unlocked so I decided to wait for you in here."

"What? I locked the door when I left."

"Does that mean you didn't leave your fireplace lit with logs leading across the ground?"

"I'm not that careless!"

"You're lucky I was here or the whole house might've burned down."

"Yeah I guess."

Suddenly there were 2 loud bangs. Shouts of pain echoed through the house.

(Tai's phone rings)

Tai: Why now? Hello.

Dorkoid: Aren't you going?

Tai: What? OH! Dang, I gotta leave. Bye.

Dorkoid: Bye.

(Click)

* * *

**Wow, 1039 words this chapter. Not including A/N. Oh yeah! I like cliffhangers. : ) This is really bad for you people out there. I'm leaving Tuesday night and i'm gone 'til Sunday. Then i have to think of and write the next chapter. So it'll be a while before the next chapter is up. Sorry about that.: (**


	5. Two Conscious'

**Tai: Beware... THE AUTHOR NOTE OF DOOM! Bwahahahaha!**

**Presea: That was odd.**

**Genis: Tell me about it.**

**Tai: Yeah, yeah.**

**Genis: So, review time now?**

**Tai: Are you kidding? There isn't enough A/N yet.**

**Genis: Oh.**

**Presea: What is A/N?**

**Tai: It's just stuff.**

**Presea: I do not understand...**

**Genis; It's ok Presea, i'll explain it to you.**

**Presea: Thank you Genis.**

**Tai: Ok, you do that. I'm gonna go check out how the fight is going.**

**Genis: Ok.**

**One room later...**

**Tai walks into room.**

**Lloyd: Mithos! YOU MORON! I am so much cooler than you! End of discussion!**

**Mithos: No, this is just the beggining. Because I Mitchos am cooler than everybody **

**here.**

**Kratos/Sheena/Colette/Lloyd/Regal/Raine/Zelos: No way!**

**Mithos: Yes way!**

**Everybody: NO WAY!**

**Mithos: YES WAY!**

**Everybody: NO WAY!**

**Mithos: NO WAY!**

**Everybody: YES WAY!**

**Mithos: Really? Why thank you.**

**Lloyd: What?**

**Mithos: You just agreed I was the coolest person here. Everybody did.**

**Lloyd: I did?**

**Mithos: Yes. And so did everyone else.**

**Lloyd: Oh, Well now it's time to FIGHT! HIYAH!**

**Mithos: AAAAHHHH!**

**Tai: Sigh (Leaves room)**

**Other room...**

**Genis: And that's what A/N is.**

**Presea: I understand now.**

**Tai: Ok, you ready for Reviews now?**

**Genis: Yah!**

**Tai: Ok, REVIEW TIME!**

**_Recent Chapter 3 Review Response:_**

**Story Weaver1- Yes it's weird, just like me. But i like wierd, WEIRD IS GOOD! Also, ****sugar is our friend.**

**D.D.Z.- Of course I would give you credit, it's not like me not to.  
I like cats. Cats are like awesome! YAY FOR CATS!**

**_Chapter 4 Review Response:_**

**Uber Spoonz- Response to character "Me": You finished with the pie yet? Good if you ****are. Thanks for the long review. Response to "Little Link": Flog the phone? Thanks ****for the offer but that won't be neccesary. Response to "Ed": I dunno, if he's ****shorter than you. How short are you? Response to "Hero": How on earth does one ****obtain such a dull name? Response to "Goldilocks": Wait, she didn't leave a comment. ****Oh well. Thanks for not reviewing I guess.**

**i am not giving my name to a machine- No you didn't tell me. But now you did so ****whatever. And why won't you give your name to a machine. It's not like the machine ****will understand anyway. Well, whatever.**

**Fan Fan Girl- Yes, I recently discovered that it actually happens. So I put it in my ****story. I wonder if there's anything else like that to put in my story...  
Lloyd is getting strange. But we like strange! So yah.  
The "Dorkoid" thing was Dorkoid's idea, so complain to him about that. Not that ****you'd be able to contact him...**

**Solar Hawk- We like it when Lloyd argues with himself. It makes him look weirder ****than normal.**

**Lloyd: I'm not weird!**

**Tai: Uuhhh... Aren't you supposed to be beating up Zelos in the other room?**

**Lloyd: Oh, right! Bye!**

**Tai: Whew!**

**D.D.Z.- Yes we all like Lloyd's Conscious (At least I hope we all do). Lloyd's ****Conscious plays big part of this story. So everyone SHOULD like Lloyd's conscious ****eventually if they don't already.**

**The King of No Pants- I don't fear you or anything el- SPIDER! AHHHH! RUN AWAY!  
Sorry, just had to do that. Well thanks my return is.. Now!**

**Tai: Get ready, because chapter 5 is about to begin.**

**Genis: Yes we know, just GO!**

**Tai: Ok, ok. Chapter 5 begins NOW!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"What are you doing here at the mall Kratos?" Colette asked.

"Why are you here?" he asked back.

"I asked first!"

"So?"

"You have to answer my question first."

"Fine, whatever." he said rolling his eyes. "I'm here because… because… Just because."

"That's not a very good answer."

"So? Now let's here why you're here."

"Just because."

There was a short silence as Kratos stared at Colette. And Colette just smiled.

"Fine," Kratos started. "I'm here… to buy stuff."

"Well that's kinda obvious."

"Well that's why I'm here. Now you answer."

"I'm here to buy stuff."

"This getting nowhere." Kratos mumbled.

"It would if you just told me what you're doing here."

"You say first."

"Okay. I'm here to buy a present for Lloyd."

"Why are you giving Lloyd a present?"

Colette stared at him. "Tomorrow's his birthday, duh!"

Kratos stared at her. Then ran off into the mall.

"Hey!" Colette shouted after him. "You never answered the question!"

She watched him run past a lot of people and run into some. She sighed then began to eat again.

----------

Lloyd and Genis lay on the floor. Wind blew through the house. A window was smashed. The glass was scattered all over the floor. Lloyd and Genis were bleeding were some glass bits had flown into their skin. The floor around them had small splats of blood on it. A cat carving lay on the ground near Lloyd's head. Smashed plates and cups lay around Genis' feet. Some spoons and forks were scattered all over. The clock read 8 P.M. Lloyd twitched for a moment. Then the cat carving picked itself up and started walking over to Genis.

"_Hey, Genis' Conscious! Awake!"_ It said.

At first nothing happened. Then Genis twitched.

_"What?"_

"_You need to get out of Genis' body."_

"_Why?"_

"_So you can help him out by getting help."_

"_Wait, what happened?"_

"_I'm not sure. I heard the window smash then I heard 2 loud bangs and I was knocked out and that's all I know."_

"_Oh."_

"_Now, you need an object to posses."_

The cat carving (Lloyd's Conscious) walked over to a pile of things and started looking through it.

"_Lloyd is dumb."_ Genis' Conscious said.

"What? Why are you bringing that up?" 

"_Oh, so you agree?"_

"Not exactly. Really he's really a smart kid he just-" 

He was cut off by Genis' Conscious.

"Isn't that an oxymoron? Lloyd being a smart kid, ha!" 

"_Shut up. He just won't grasp all of the knowledge I have."_

"_Hmm that makes him sound even stupider. Now what exactly are you looking for?"_

The cat carving looked up from the pile and glared. Then turned back to the pile.

"_Something for you to posses until Genis is feeling better and able to get up."_

"_Oh."_

The carving went back to rummaging through the pile. He tossed out a couple of items onto the floor saying stuff like, maybe, hmmm, might work. The small pile the carving had made consisted of a plastic fish, a wooden turtle carving, and a metal bird.

"_I want to posses the bird thing." _Genis' Conscious said.

The cat carving stopped rummaging through the pile. Then picked up the metal hawk and walked over to Genis' head, dropped it then stepped back.

"Do you know how to do this or do you need a lesson?" 

"_No, I can figure it out myself."_

"_Ok, whatever."_

The carving watched the metal bird for a couple minutes.

"_Do you need some… assistance?"_ The carving asked.

"_No, I about have it."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes."_

The carving rolled its wooden eyes.

"_Tell me when you're done, I'm gonna take a little cat nap."_

"_Ok, whatever."_

The carving walked in a circle then dropped to the ground. A few minutes later it was asleep.

---

Quite a while later,

---

"_Dude, wake up!" _Said a metal hawk while pecking a sleeping cat carving.

"_Ow, what is it?" _The carving said getting up.

"_I did it!"_

"_Did what?" _It said looking at the hawk. _"Oh, I see. Nice job."_

"_Thanks. What time is it?"_

"_I… uhh… eight…something."_

"_Really?"_

"_Uhh, yeah."_

"_Well, what did you eat?"_

"_What?"_

"You said 'I… uhh… ate… something.' didn't you?" 

"…"

"_Ha! I love that joke!"_

"_Oh."_

The hawk smiled an eerie smile. As the cat carving rolled it's eyes.

"_Idiot." The cat carving mumbled._

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing. Now you. We need to-"_

He was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"_Hey, don't call me 'you'."_

"_Then what am I supposed to call you? Genis' Conscious is too long."_

"_Umm, call me… Mettal. That'll be my name."_

"_Ok, Mettal it is. Even though Metal-Head suites you better."_

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing, Now-"_

He was cut off yet again.

"You need a name too!" 

"_Ok, fine. You can call me… Wes."_

"_Ok, Wes… got it!"_

"_Good, now let's go and find someone to help before Lloyd's party."_

"_Yeah! By the way, its 9:47 PM."_

"_Ok."_

They left the house through the smashed window, entering the night.

_----------_

"So Zelos, did you complete the task?" A man said to Zelos in a small office.

"Yes, Master Rhuan. They will not awake until after it's too late." Zelos informed him.

"Good, my plan is going good so far. You know what to do from here on I believe."

"Yes."

"Good, meet me here tomorrow morning. Say, 7. So I can further inform you of my plan."

"I will be there Rhuan. Goodnight." Zelos said Walking towards the door.

"Goodnight to you as well Zelos." Rhuan said watching Zelos walk out the door.

* * *

**Well, it took long enough but I finished chapter 5. Yay!** **I think this is little more serious than the other chapters but it's still good, right?**


	6. The Long Night Part: One

**Tai: Another chapter and another good time in the world of Sylvarant.**

**Genis: Define "good".**

**Tai: The chapters aren't bad!**

**Genis: Not what I meant.**

**Tai: What did you mean?**

**Genis: Nevermind.**

**Tai: Right.**

**Presea: Good, Possessing desirable qualities; adapted to answer the end  
designed; promoting success, welfare, or happiness;  
serviceable; useful; fit; excellent; admirable;  
commendable; not bad, corrupt, evil, noxious, offensive,  
or troublesome, etc.**

**Genis: You don't have to look it up.**

**Presea: I didn't, I just know.**

**Tai: Ok, enough of this, guess what time it is?**

**Genis & Presea: Review time?**

**Tai: No, it's bedtime... Of course it's review time, you don't need to guess.**

**Genis: But you told us too...**

**Tai: Now, now, when I say it's review time it means "Shut up and listen".**

**Genis: (Sigh)**

**(anon.)KratosIsSoCool- Thanks, every bit of inspiration works for me.**

**D.D.Z.- Ignoring you is kinda hard... So why should I? Anyway, glad you liked it ****whether or not it was serious. I don't know if anyone else will need to have their ****Conscious posses anyhting. That just shows how cluelessI really am about my own ****story. XD**

**PowHammer- Well of course i'm gonna do more. I can't just stop it right here. Then ****it would suck worse than a baby's suction on a pacifier. That was a weird example. ****XD Patience is a virtue, ot however that saying goes.**

**(anon.)Toma- Glad you like it. No one can't wait for a new chapter. Or did i say ****that right? o.0 Nevermind.**

**Uber Spoonz- Yay! I luv your long reviews! They Pwn! Mithos' name is Mithos' name. ****Not Hero's name. Give him a different name. How bout something simple like... Bob. ****Wait, even Hero is better than Bob. Well you think of a name for him. I cant. Gah! ****Congratulations on finishing the pie Little Link. Next time save some for me ok? ok.**

**(anon.)Why?- Why not? Well whatever. Glad you liked it as always. Remember to stay **

**tuned for chapter 6 right after these messages.**

**Genis: What messages?**

**Tai: These messages.**

**Weird announcer girl: It's the best place to get what you need. It's got this! It's ****got that! It even has that! Well remember, Stu Hansen Dodge City! It's much more ****than a grocery store!**

**Genis: Right...**

**Tai: Ok! Here's the main event! CHAPTER 6!  
**

**(Stu Hansen dodge city, much more than a grocery store idea from sibling. Andrea Loone on this site.)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Colette had spent all day at the mall it was already 9:00. She had found some stuff she might get Lloyd. But she was still looking for the perfect thing. And then it hit her, more physically than mentally.

"Ouch!" she said when she ran into the sign. "What's this? 'Trying to find the perfect gift for you best friend? Can't decide what to get them? Come to our suggesting center and we'll help you out with that.' hmm, sounds promising enough." Colette said setting the sign up again. "I think I'll give it a try." then she headed for the place the sign was talking about.

----------

Mettal and Wes stopped outside the window and looked at the house. Except for the smashed window everything else was normal.

"_So, who we gonna get to help?"_ Mettal asked. Wes didn't pay any attention to the hawk. He was looking around the window.

_"What're you looking for?"_ Mettal asked flying over to Wes.

_"Clues."_ Wes replied batting at the bushes by the window.

_"Clues? What kind of clues?"_

"_Duh…"_

"_Oh, I see."_

"_Hmm… Well, well, what's this?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_A piece of pinkish looking hair."_

"_No, you don't think… That she really did this do you?"_

"_She might have."_

"_THAT'S NOT TRUE! PRESEA WOULDN'T!"_

"_I didn't say I thought she did. I'm just saying she might have."_

Wes handed Mettal the piece of hair then went back to look for more clues.

"_How the heck can I grip this piece of hair with my wing?"_

"_Use your feet."_

"_Oh. How did you, a cat, grip it?"_

"_Mouth. Are you blind?"_

"_Oh, EW!"_ Mettal dropped the piece of hair. And Wes just laughed and continued to search.

_"It's not funny. Your mouth, yuk."_

"_You eat worms."_

"_No I don't."_

"_You're supposed too if you're bird."_

"_Not this bird, no way."_

"_Whatever." _

----------

Zelos headed home. He was walking around Lloyd's house when he heard a noise and ducked behind a tree. He peeked around it after a second just in time to see a cat-carving land on the ground near the bushes and a metal bird flying down to the ground not too far away from the cat.

"_What the?" _Zelos thought as he watched the cat-carving crawl through the bushes. After a few minutes he saw it had a piece of hair in its mouth. It seemed to look at the bird as if to say something. The bird seemed to fall backwards at the sight of the hair. The cat gave the piece of hair to the bird then went back to the bushes.

"_How the heck are a cat-carving and a metal bird moving?" _Zelos asked himself staring in awe. After a few more minutes of the cat scrambling through the bushes it found something again, a splinter of wood that seemed to have come from an axe. The bird fell backwards this time glaring at the cat. Zelos was confused enough and decided to go back to his house and get some rest. His mind was full of moving cat carvings and flying metal birds.

----------

"Umm, well he likes to use sword techniques. And he hates math." Colette said to the man at the desk.

"Right, so you could get him a special sword with 'NO MATH" written on it in big letters…" The man suggested.

"Yeah! That might work! Except the 'NO MATH' should be engraved on the blade, and it should probably be something more along the lines of 'WHO NEEDS MATH?' or something."

"Now there's an idea."

"Yeah, I just thought it up."

"And you could get him a special sheath to go along with the sword."

"Yeah!"

"With something like 'To: You From: Me' on it."

"But you're not giving the sword to him."

"Of course I'm not, you are."

"But you said 'From; Me'"

"When I said 'Me' I was talking about you."

"But, how does that work? I would want it to say, 'To: Lloyd From: Colette' on it."

"Of course. Why don't you find a blacksmith or someone who can make it for you?"

"Yeah, I'll go do that."

"Good luck." the man said.

"Thanks!" Colette said heading out of the suggesting center. Colette knew just where to go to get someone to make the sword and sheath in time.

----------

"_No, she wouldn't, no way possible. Presea isn't like that!"_ Mettal shouted at Wes after they had found the splinter of wood.

"_She must really hate you to something like that."_ Wes said.

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

"_Whatever." _Wes said still chuckling at his own stupid joke. _"I don't think there's anything else to find in these bushes. Let's go to Presea's house and find out what she's up to."_

"_SHE'S NOT UP TO ANYTHING! YOU CAN COUNT ME OUT ON THIS ONE PAL!"_

"_Fine stay here. All alone and be unaware as to what could happen next."_

"_On second thought…"_

"_I knew you'd understand."_

"_Oh just shut up and let's get going."_

_----------_

Zelos was walking back to his house slowly while think about the cat carving and the metal bird. He passed Raine and Genis' house. And was now passing Sheena's house. Her house lights were still on, her window was open and he could hear her talking to someone. He walked closer to the house to listen.

"…so this guy is like a total jerk. I mean really, don't you agree? Yeah, tell me about it. Well this guy named Lloyd is having a birthday tomorrow. Everyone in town's been invited. I'm still wrapping his present. I can't stand a bad wrapping. What? No way! I can't believe it. Yeah, I did see…" Zelos heard coming from Sheena's house.

"_Why is she talking to herself?" _Zelos thought. _"I have got to see this." _Zelos peeked through the window and saw Sheen lying on the couch with a half wrapped gift on her coffee table. All he could see was the back of her head. She was holding something up to her ear. Zelos couldn't have begun to wonder what it was. A cord ran from the end of the object into another object on the table that appeared to be a box. Zelos saw that a wire ran from that box and went into the wall.

"_She's talking to a box? I thought talking to yourself was weird." _Zelos thought as he stared at her talking endlessly into the object she was holding. He stepped back from the window and turned around only to see a  
cat carving running down the road to Presea's house. Flying above him was the metal bird. Zelos ducked quickly into the bushes to avoid being seen by them. When they were out of view Zelos quickly stood up again and hit his head against the open window.

"OWOWOWOW!" He shouted falling onto the ground holding his head.

"What the?" he heard Sheena say. "One minute please I just heard something."

"_Oh crud." _Zelos rolled into the bushes and was immediately silent."

"Hmm. There doesn't appear to be anybody here. That's weird." She said looking out the window. The object was made up of two round objects on both sides of a small pole. She put it up to her ear and talking into the lower piece.

"Never mind it wasn't anybody." she said walking back to the couch. "So anyways…"

Zelos got up and walked to his house rubbing his head. When he was passing Presea's house he saw them again. Standing at the front door looking around were the cat carving and the metal bird.

----------

"It was nothing, really. I checked. Stop worrying." Sheena was saying to her "box". "Well it's been nice talking to you, but I'd better finish wrapping up Lloyd's present. I'll call you tomorrow. Ok? Ok." Sheena put the piece on the box and looked and the half wrapped present. Then she looked out the window. She heard some footsteps walking according to the sound, away from her house.

"Hmm… Why not?" she said and jumped out the window to find and follow whoever it was that was walking away.

* * *

**Tai: We are proud to present to you... The End of chapter 6!**

**Genis: Who's we?**

**Tai: Shut up. Anyway, you stay here whileI go check out how the battle to be my favorite character goes.**

**Genis: Ok.**

**Presea: See you later.**

**Tai: Ok, see you later too.**

**(In the battle room)**

**Mithos: (Standing triumphantly on Lloyd) Who's next? C'mon ya scared.**

**Tai: Get off of Lloyd, he's in the story discussion team now in the computer room.**

**Mithos: (Gets off Lloyd) Ok, well anyway, Who's gonna face me next?**

**Tai: Give it a rest until Lloyd leaves.**

**Lloyd: Colette! You can do it! You can win! Win for me!**

**Mithos: Shaddup! I'm trying to pick who's next!**

**Regal: I'll fight you next!**

**Mithos: Bring it on!**

**Regal: I will!**

**Mithos: BRING IT ON!**

**Regal: Dude, shut up.**

**Mithos: BRING IT ON!**

**Regal: Take this you moron! RISING DRAGON!**

**Mithos: BRING IT OOO-AAAGGGHHH!**

**Tai: Sigh (Leaves room)**

**(Computer room)**

**Presea: Welcome back Tai.**

**Tai: Hi.**

**Lloyd: You can do it Colette.**

**Genis: What happened?**

**Tai: Mithos.**

**Genis: I see.**

**Wes: I'm trapped in the body of a moron... HELP ME! WHERE'S MY CAT CARVING?**

**Tai: Save it for the story.**

**Wes: Whatever you say.**

**Mettal: You have a better name than me.**

**Wes: You chose your name so don't complain.**

**Mettal: Okie dokie.**

**Wes: That line is soo lame.**

**Tai: I'm trying to post this on the site now so shut up!**

**(End of A/N silence)**


	7. The Long Night Part: Two

**Tai: I have finally written the long awaited chapter 7!**

**Genis: What makes you think it was long awaited?**

**Tai: Because people have been waiting a long time for it to be written.**

**Genis: Right. And i though you had wanted people to believe you wrote the A/N before you wrote the chapter. **

**Tai: I don't care about that. That was just to play around with Zelos' mind.**

**Genis: Oh.**

**Lloyd: Dude's, like why did the chicken cross the road?**

**Presea: Is he going to be all right?**

**Tai: This is Lloyd we're talking about. I don't think he ever was alright.**

**Lloyd: Like, to get to the other side!**

**Presea: Oh.**

**Genis: Uh, so now what?**

**Tai: I dunno Review Time I guess.**

**Dorkoid- Yes be confused be very confused.**

**Genis: Dude that was weird.**

**Tai: Shut up.**

**D.D.Z.- Awsomeo. YesI will continue my awsomeo story since it's so awsomeo. AWSOMEO! BWAHAHAHA! I LOVE MADE UP WORDS THAT MEAN SOMETHING THATS A REAL WORD! AWSOMEO! Uhh, yea, well thanks for the review.**

**PowHammer- Thanks, as you can seeI have updated. So all is well.**

**Genis: I just noticed Uber Soonz hasn't reviewed the last chapter yet!**

**Tai: Really?**

**Genis: Really. No really long review from Uber Spoonz starring "Me", "Little Link", "Ed" and "Hero".**

**Tai: That's weird.**

**Genis: Maybe your last chapter was so stupid that she decided not to waste time reviewing.**

**Tai: I doubt it. MaybeI should 'PowHammer' your head off! To get you to shut up!**

**Genis: AAHH!**

**genismithos- Yes, is very funny makes people laugh.**

**Genis: You 'hope' at least.**

**Tai: Do I need to 'PowHammer' your head again?**

**Genis: Notice how quiet I am about to be...**

**Tai: Good boy.**

**Fan Fan Girl- I blame school. BAD SCHOOL! BAD! Yea... Yes Genis has now joined the fun.**

**Genis: You consider it fun?**

**Tai: (Pulls out aPow Hammer)**

**Genis: ...**

**Tai: Ok, thanks for reviewing and remember! Review this chapter or the fact that you enjoyed it so much will not be known.**

**Genis: That is IF-**

**Tai: (Glares at Genis)**

**Genis: If... You have time for a review, is what I was going to say... Heh, heh.**

**Tai: Ok, I present to you... CHAPTER 7! Right after this break...**

**This Break: Break.**

**Tai: NOW! READ ON IF YOU DARE!**

**Genis, Lloyd and Presea: ...**

* * *

Chapter 7

A cold wind swept through the night. But Wes and Mettal, being nonhuman, didn't even feel it. They had arrived at Presea's house moments before and now were trying to think of the best way to approach the matter before them.

"_I still think you've got this whole thing wrong. Presea would never even think about doing something this bad."_ Mettal complained to Wes as Wes sat thinking.

"_For the last time," _Wes said, _"I never said she did anything! I said she might have."_

"_But if you say she might have then you have to think she did it."_

Wes didn't reply. He just sat there thinking.

"_Are you ignoring me now?"_ Mettal said. Then when Wes did not reply, he flew over to him and pecked him on the head.

"_Ouch!" _Wes yelped leaping away from Mettal. _"What was that for?"_

"_For ignoring me!"_ Mettal said angrily. Flying at Wes again.

Wes stared at the metal object diving at him. He leaped to the side barely dodging the blow. Then, before Mettal could get up, Wes lunged at him. Mettal jerked away barely escaping Wes. He got back up and flew high into the air. Wes looked up at him following him wherever he flew. Mettal began to circle Wes as he gradually fell lower to the earth. And when Wes thought he was going to strike he flew at Presea's window and landed on the sill. Wes hopped up the stairs and stared at him. Mettal flew down close to the door. Wes turned to face him but ran his head into the door as Mettal settled right next to him.

"_Don't move! Its him!" _Mettal said perched upon the sill not moving.

"_What?" _Wes asked freezing on the spot still facing the door.

"_I'm surprised you're believing me."_

"_Not as surprised as I am."_

"_Hmm, figures."_

"_Who's there?"_

"_Zelos. He's walking right by and he just froze."_

"_Tell me when he's gone."_

"_Should I?"_

"_I hate you."_

----------

Zelos froze staring at the metal bird and the wooden cat. They had stopped moving. Zelos stared at them waiting to see if one would move. Neither of them moved they were just frozen there.

"They're just figurine's, they don't move." Zelos reassured himself taking a step forward. Then the cat carving leapt from where it was at the metal bird. Zelos fainted.

----------

Once Sheena had hopped out the window she ducked into the bushes. She peeked to see if anyone was there. She could just make out a figure walking away. She got out of the bushes and walked behind the person. She continued to follow the person until the person suddenly froze. Sheena stopped moving and watched the person intently. The person took a step forward then fell to the ground. Sheena just stared at the person on the ground. Wondering what had happened to it. And just when Sheena started to walk again a glowing blue circle appeared on the ground. A figure, a man, stepped forward, grabbed the person on the ground and stepped back to the blue circle. The blue light shone upon both of the face of the figure lying on the ground. It was Zelos. Then the man and Zelos disappeared. They were just gone. Sheena looked around. The moon was up and shining very brightly. She looked at the moon, a ball of silver in the sky. Sheena was confused about what had happened. Where did the man come from and what did he take Zelos for? Sheena didn't care much for Zelos. But she was curious about what had happened to him either way.

"Sheena," a voice behind Sheena said, "what are you doing out this late at night?"

Sheena whirled around. It was Regal. "Oh, hi Regal."

"What are you up to this late at night?"

"Oh nothing, just taking a walk."

"Hmm, I see." There was a pause. Then, "So, what are you getting Lloyd for his birthday?"

"You'll find out at the party tomorrow."

"Ok."

There was a short silence, which was broken by, "What are you getting Lloyd?"

"I think if I have to wait you can wait as well."

"Oh, of course. Well I had better go back home and finish wrapping his present."

"Yes, you should do that."

"Bye."

Sheena walked away going back to her house. Regal stood for a minute looking up at the moon.

----------

Wes had been still for a while listening to Mettal talk. Finally he had enough. He leapt at the metal bird knocking him off the steps. They rolled into the bushes with Mettal screaming out in surprise.

"_What the heck was that for?" _Mettal asked Wes while trying to recover from the fall.

"_Because I felt like it." _Wes replied walking out of the bushes.

Mettal gave Wes an odd stare. Then flew out of the bushes after him. Wes was looking at the road. Zelos was gone. Mettal flew up next to Wes and landed. Wes was staring at something. Mettal turned to look at what it was. It was Sheena. She was looking up at the moon. Regal was walking up to her. She turned around in surprise. They talked for a while and then Sheena left. Regal however stayed there and looked up at the sky.

"_What do you suppose Regal is doing out this late?"_ Mettal asked Wes.

"_I'm not sure. Now let's just watch and wait." _Wes replied.

Regal started walking towards Presea's house. Wes and Mettal continued to focus their gaze at him. He knocked on the door in a sort of pattern and Presea opened the door. "Right on time Regal" Presea said ushering him in.

"Is everyone else here?"

"Yes."

The door closed. And the lock clicked. All was silent. Except for the sound of voices from inside.

"_Now what are we going to do?" _Mettal asked Wes.

"_We still need to get inside to listen to what Presea, Regal and the other's there are talking about."_

"_Aww, can't we just go home and go to bed, I'm tired."_

"_Too bad, we aren't leaving until we get in there."_

"_Then let's get up there so we can leave sooner!"_

"_Ok. Follow me." _Wes walked around to the back of the house and Mettal flew above him.

----------

Colette was sleeping on a couch. She was snoring quite loudly too. Dirk walked in with something in his hand. He shook Colette awake.

"Colette, Wake up." he said.

"No, just five more minutes. I don't want to get ready for school yet."

"I need to know what exactly you wanted on the sword you're giving to Lloyd."

"No I don't like decaf. Extra sugar if you can."

"Colette!"

"No you don't Mithos that's my pizza!"

"COLETTE!"

Colette blinked her eyes open. She looked around the dark room. Then she saw Dirk standing before her. He was holding a sword in his hand.

"What's that for?" she asked pointing at the sword.

Dirk gave her a puzzled look.

A sudden realization came to her and she said, "OH! I know! It's the sword I told you to make so I could give it to Lloyd for his birthday right? Tell me I'm right!" As she finished saying that she stood up grabbing the sword from Dirk's hand and examined it.  
"Hey! This sword looks pretty normal to me! When are you going to put all the cool stuff on it?" she said staring at the normal looking sword in puzzlement.

"That's what I came here to ask you."

"Oh!" Colette said giving the sword one last look and handing it back to Dirk. "What time is it anyhow? I'm hungry!"

"It's nearly midnight now. You can get something to eat in the kitchen over there." Dirk said pointing down the hallway.

"Thanks!" Colette said walking down the hall to the kitchen. Dirk looked out at the forest. Noishe was sleeping soundly outside. Noishe was exhausted from Taking Colette to the mall and back to the village and then finally taking her up to Dirk's house to get the sword made in time. Dirk looked at the sky seeing the moon and the stars shining brightly. The moon was shining even brighter than normal. Making tonight seem special. He walked over to the couch and sat on it waiting for Colette to return from the kitchen.

----------

_Twenty years ago, on this same night,  
The moon was big and brilliantly bright,  
The sky was shining with starlight,  
And before I knew it I began to write.  
But what I wrote was not on paper;  
I needed something far greater.  
So I began to make a sword,  
This was going to be an award.  
An award to a man I very well knew,  
The man was cursed with sickness, the flu.  
Tomorrow was his birthday yes;  
I wanted my gift to be the best.  
So I found material to make,  
Something far greater than a cake.  
So with the materials I had now made,  
A very wondrous and astounding blade.  
The handle was adorned with jewels,  
Jewels to good for the eyes of fools.  
As I started to engrave I looked up at the moon,  
Suddenly ancient symbols appeared all over the room.  
In green light on my desk some symbols caught my eye,  
I couldn't escape such power, there was no use to even try.  
I engraved the symbols' on the blade,  
The wonderful blade that I had made.  
Now that the blade was finished it was time to wrap it up,  
My friend will get a great surprise tomorrow when he wakes up._

* * *

**Tai: How was that? You must say it was good! Please?**

**Genis: Whatever.**

**Tai: I'm off to see how the 'discussion' is going.**

**Genis: Right...**

**(Tai leaves computer room and enters 'discussion' room.)**

**Mithos and Regal were still fighting. Raine and Colette resorted to playing chess and everybody else was crowding around the chess table uninterested in the fight.**

**Colette: Check!**

**Zelos: Move right there Raine!**

**Kratos: Ha! That'll just lose make her lose her knight!**

**Zelos: Oh.**

**Raine: Say goodbye to your little pawn Colette!**

**Colette: Goodbye Jimmy!**

**Raine: Do you have to name every peice?**

**Colette: I want to. It makes it more fun for me.**

**Zelos: Colette! Move there!**

**Kratos: Dude, that'll just get John the third dead.**

**Zelos: You memorized all of the peices names?**

**Kratos: Somewhat. That pawn is Becky, that knight is Hugh, the queen is Elizabeth, the King is Harold and the King's side castle is Audrey the second.**

**Zelos: ...**

**Colette: Ha! Liz got your castle!**

**Raine: Aw...**

**Regal: What are you guys doing over there.**

**Mithos: Take this! Light Spear Canon!**

**Regal: AAAHH!**

**Zelos: Raine and Colette are playin' chess!**

**Mithos: Really? Awesome! Let me watch!**

**Regal: I love chess!**

**Tai: Well I guess it's going good. Later!**

**Everyone: Later!**

**(End of A/N silence)**


	8. The Long Night Part: Three

**Tai: Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! I've been busy and i've been slacking off on this chapter. But now, it's finally finished!**

**Everyone: (Applaude)**

**Tai: Thank you all!**

**Genis: Lloyd, whatcha wanna bet this chapter sucks?**

**Lloyd: It didn't only suck, but it sucked _eggs!_**

**Tai: 0.O You guys suck.**

**Presea: I'll bet it is a good chapter. Do not listen to those losers.**

**Tai: Someone here has good taste I see.**

**Genis: I was just kidding, I meant I bet it rocked.**

**Lloyd: Not only that, but it rocks _eggs!_**

**Tai: --**

**Uber Spoonz- I take it Ed likes decapitation. (Raises eyebrow) lol Thanks for the great review Spoonz. Oh and Fork, you need a better imagination, you should have called yourselve Uber Fork, no duh!**

**GyppyGirl2021- Yes, Jimmy has diseased. But we shall always remember how great he was. A fantastic and noble hero of the people.**

**Genis: Jimmy wasa pawn, he'll be back next game.**

**Tai: I knew that... Oh yeah, i love writing stuff that makes no sense. It keeps me my readers. Then i'll try to make it all make sense in the last chapter. Actually, this is the first time i've ever written a nonsensical story...**

**Genis: You got gypted.**

**Tai: That made no sense.**

**Genis: Exactly.**

**Tai: --**

**Dorkoid 64- Thanks for the review dude. Oh, by the way. It's Dorkoid's birthday on the 8th.**

**Lloyd: HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**Linkalee- Thanks, i'll keep that in mind. (Put's up video cameras in computer room) Heh, heh.**

**Solar Hawk- Thank you! Yes,I like to keep them that way, they're good for humor.**

**D.D.Z.- Awsomeo review. Yep they are. Hey guys! You're popular!**

**Wes and Mettal: Suh-weet!**

**Tai: Now, read on to the egg rockin', show stoppin', nonsensically random story!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Wes and Mettal reached the back of the house. Mettal landed on the windowsill while Wes jumped up to it. They looked in the window. Presea was sitting on a big chair at the end of the room. Raine, Regal and some others were sitting in chairs facing Presea's big chair.

"Ok." Presea started. "Let the meeting begin!" A young girl of about 12 raised her hand. "Yes Julie?"

"What time is it? My mom said I had to be home by 1:00 so I can get some sleep before the party."

"It is about 11:45 right now. So you don't have to worry about leaving for an hour."

"Ok, thanks."

"So anybody have any idea's for what a special surprise could be that Lloyd might enjoy?" A small boy of about 10 raised his hand. "Yes, Stephen?"

"Why are we waiting until last minute to think of this?"

"Umm, because… it was… the only time… we could… all be here."

"Oh…"

There was a minute of silence then Raine spoke up.

"Does anybody know stuff that Lloyd enjoys?" she asked. Stephen spoke up.

"He likes to use swords! And attack stuff with them!" he advised.

"Ok," said Raine. "Then since we know that about Lloyd what would be a good thing to do at his party?"

"Laser tag with laser swords!"

"Hmm, that would be… cool. But tell me, how could we make the equipment for it?" Stephen scratched his head. "Exactly," continued Raine. "When we think of idea's we need to think of how we could accomplish them."

"Well would've had more time to think if we would have had this meeting a long time ago!" Raine fell silent as Stephen pointed this out.

Wes and Mettal turned to each other.

"_HA!" _Mettal said. _"I told you Presea didn't attack us! She would never do something like that!"_

"_Ok, you were right."_ Wes confessed. _"But then who did it?"_

"_I don't know but right now I don't care. We just need to get Raine's help to heal Genis and Lloyd."_

"_Yes of course, let's do that."_

Then they heard a branch crack behind them.

"_What was that?" _Mettal said turning around quickly.

"_I don't know, stop worrying about that, it's Lloyd's birthday tomorrow and he needs to be healed in order for h to have a good time. I mean, imagine being in the hospital on your birthday!" _Wes said ignoring the sound.

"_Uh, right. So what exactly are we gonna do to get inside?"_

"_You could always smash the window open and make a dramatic entrance."_

"_Har har, just because I'm metal I have to break a window to get inside someone's house. Sheesh."_ Mettal flew back getting ready to smash the window.

"_Well actually it was just a—" _There was a loud crash as Mettal smashed through the window. _"—suggestion." _Wes finished with a sigh looking at the mess of glass on the floor and Mettal lying in the middle of it.

----------

Sheena was finished wrapping Lloyd's Present and started to doze off when she thought she heard a window smashing. She sat bolt up. Right after she thought she heard a window smash she heard some screaming. She paused not knowing what to do. Then she decided to find out what had happened. She dashed out the door and headed in the direction where she heard the screaming. The screaming slowly died away as Sheena followed it to Presea's house. Sheena rushed over to the window and peek in. She saw shattered glass on the floor. A metal bird thing was lying on the ground. _Ooh, people these days!_ Sheena thought and ran to the back of the house to try and catch whoever it was that threw the metal bird at the window. When she got there all she saw was a wooden cat carving on the windowsill. Just then she saw Raine look out the window. Sheena just barely avoided her gaze by falling behind some bushes in time.

"Who's out there?" Raine yelled. Then she noticed the cat carving. She looked closely at it.

"Did you see anyone Raine?" a voice said from inside the window. It sounded somewhat like Presea.

"No, but I did find this wooden cat carving."

"Why don't you go outside and look for who did it?"

"We don't have that much time to waste over a smashed window. Just get to cleaning up the glass." Raine put the metal bird she had found amidst the glass on the sill next to the cat. She thought she saw the bird twitch for a second. She squinted at it. Al of a sudden she started hearing voices in her head.

"_Nice going you idiot, I didn't say to smash the window, it was a joke!"_

"_Well sorry."_

"_Stupid literalist…"_

"…"

"…"

"_Don't worry, be happy!"_

"_OH, JUST SHUT UP!"_

"_You're really grumpy. Do you have the grumps?"_

"_You're really annoying. Do you have the obnoxious flu?"_

_Pull yourself together Sheena… don't go crazy. You're just really tired. That's all. You don't hear anything… _Sheena thought starting to back out of the bushes to go back to her house to get some sleep.

"_Wait, Sheena!"_

Sheena froze again. _I am never staying up this late as long as I live. _She said a bit shaken.

"_Yeah, that's probably a good idea."_

Sheena turned white; she saw the wooden cat leap from the sill. She hit the ground hard.

----------

"WOW! I didn't know they made cinnamon flavored bread!" Colette exclaimed s she found a loaf of cinnamon bread.

"Could you just hurry up, I want to get some sleep tonight." Dirk said very annoyed after waiting for Colette to decide on something good for 20 minutes.

"Fine," she took a bite of the cinnamon bread. "MMMM! THIS IS GOOD!" Dirk just sighed walking back to the room where he was going to add the 'cool' stuff, as Colette called it.

"Just a minute! I found something else I need to try!" Colette shouted.

"Don't be eating all of my food now! And make sure you… whoa." Dirk didn't finish.

"Whoa what?" Colette said as she began trying the raspberry jam.

"Nothing, I just remembered I still have to carve something else on the blade."

"H'm? What's that?"

"Oh, nothing really."

"Well make sure you don't ruin it!" she said. Then she went back to the refrigerator where she was trying to decide whether to have the "TV Dinner" thing or the can that said "Mountain Dew" on it.

----------

"_Nice job Wes." _Mettal said while flying over.

"_Oh just shut up. HEY! Sheena's conscience, awake Sheena!"_ Wes said concentrating.

"_Well, that works."_

"_Duh."_

"_So, do you think everyone inside fainted or do you think they're in there pinching themselves?"_

"_I have no idea. Maybe they're trying to forget us altogether. Here we are, she's stirring!"_ Sheena slowly sat up. She stared at Wes and Mettal. Obviously she was having a private chat with her conscience because she was looking around in confusion for a moment. Then she stood up.

"Uh, hi. I guess…" Sheena said sort of turning red at the thought of talking to the small objects.

"_Hi."_ Mettal said.

"_They're isn't much time for greetings, let's go get Raine. Sheena, you're going to have to be the interpreter for us. Since you can hear us some how." _Wes said trying to rush Sheena when she barely knew what was going on.

"Wait, what's going on? What do you need Raine's help for?" Sheena asked almost falling over at Wes' urgency.

Wes sighed. _"Something happened to Lloyd and Genis so we, their consciences, possessed stuff then came to get help to heal them since we can't do anything ourselves now shut up and let's go!"_

"Wait, WHAT?"

"_No time for questions get to the front door and knock!" _Wes was getting annoyed while Sheena had the weirdest look of confusion on it. Then he just ran ahead to the front door. Sheena was just staring at the wooden cat run to the front of the house. Mettal looked up at her.

"_I think that means you'd better hurry up."_ Mettal commented and then flew after Wes leaving Sheena still staring with shock. She noticed a flash of light in the sky. The flash was purple. She felt the shock go away from the suddenness of what was going on. Then she ran after Mettal to the front of the house in full confidence.

----------

"Zelos, I have just discovered we have two minds at work to get help for Genis and Lloyd." Rhuan said to Zelos. They were in his small office again.

"I don't remember agreeing to come this early, it's nearing midnight." Zelos said looking asleep.

"Did you here me, it appears my plan is being interfered with." Zelos snapped awake.

"It is?"

"Yes, I need you to stop whoever it is."

"Aw, I just want to go to sleep."

"Have you forgotten what happened when you disagreed to attack Genis and Lloyd?" Zelos looked to the ground remembering what had happened. "So, if you don't want it to happen again you will do as I ask."

"What are your orders?" Zelos asked still staring at the ground.

"Quickly find the ones that are attempting to help Genis and Lloyd. Then take care of them."

"I will do as you wish Master Rhuan."

"Very good Zelos."

"I will be off then." Zelos said standing up.

"And Zelos…" Rhuan said standing up as well.

"Master?' A short silence followed.

"At this point, I wish them dead."

Zelos struggled to speak. But finally choked out the words, "Yes sir…" and then rushed out of the office. Rhuan watched as he left, then sat down again.

----------

It was nearly midnight as Kratos waited in the checkout line. He had finally found something he thought Lloyd would like. He had been shopping almost the whole day. He reached the counter and set down the items.

"Long day?" the checkout lady asked as she started to scan the first item.

"You bet it was." Kratos said letting out a sigh.

"Tell me about it, we had a big rush around 3:00 and boy was a working my heart out." She said bagging up the item and reaching for the next.

"That sounds tough. I've had to shop here all day to find a decent gift for my son. I don't like shopping in the first place." Kratos reached for his wallet to be ready to pay.

"Hmm, my daughter Katie is having her birthday next week. I should probably be getting her a gift soon." She bagged up the last item.

"Don't wait too long, or you'll be shopping this late at night like me." Kratos pulled out some money ready to pay for the items.

"I'll be sure to go shopping next time I get a chance." Kratos gave her the money and his items in a bag. "Have good night!" Kratos nodded and then headed down the escalator. In the shadows someone was watching Kratos.

"A birthday for your boy, eh Kratos? And why haven't I been invited? I guess I'll just hafta crash it!" the person whispered as Kratos left the mall.

----------

The wind carried whispers of a supernatural presence near the Great Mana Tree. In a grove near the tree flashes of many colors lit the area at night. Some said it was the presence of a fallen angel, while some said it was the work of a demon. The flashes of light had affected people n odd ways sometimes. The most cowardly person of all might have suddenly attempted to wrestle of bear with his bare hands. Different colors seemed to have different affects on people. The supernatural presence remained unseen. Even when some approached the occasional flashes of light the decided to turn back and leave whatever was there alone.

On this fine night, the eve of Lloyd's Birthday, a great purple flashed that seemed to fill the whole sky appeared. Then when the flash dimmed and went away smoke began rising into the sky making the night ever darker. Unfortunately this smoke happened to be the omen of death and misfortune to all the goods. The night was filled with an evil presence.

* * *

**Genis: Ooh, creepy.**

**Tai: I gotta go check out the fight. (Camera's are on Linkalee, don't worry.)**

**(Battle room)**

**Colette: Liz, use Holy Spear!**

**Raine: AAAAHHH! NOOOOO!**

**Colette: Checkmate Raine, you lose.**

**Zelos: I told you, you should have gone there.**

**Raine: Shut up.**

**Kratos: Does this mean Raine's out of here and into the computer room?**

**Tai: Yes. It was up to guys to discuss/fight in anyway you felt like.**

**Raine: Awe.**

**Regal: Hmm, who should like to play me in chess?**

**Sheena: You're on!**

**Mithos: I wanted to beat Regal.**

**Sheena: Too bad, so sad!**

**Mithos: (Evil glare)**

**Tai: Goodbye everyone! C'mon Raine, let's go.**

**Raine: Ok.**


	9. The Long Night: Under Attack

**Tai: I've taken too long with this and now it looks like i've lost a lot of my readers. I only have 3 reviews on chapter 8...**

**Lloyd: Ha ha! They probably got old waiting for you to finish the chapters.**

**Genis: Yea, they're probably covered in cobwebs: p**

**Tai: Shut up. Thanks for all of you who reviewed and read the chapter! I hope you'll enjoy this one too.**

**Lloyd: Oy maybe they just didn't review because they think it's boring without me in it much!**

**Tai: Is this for making you look so stupid in this story?**

**Lloyd: You finally figured it out after 8 chapters of my insults! **

**Tai: If you don't want to look stupider shut your mouth.**

**Lloyd: Umm, maybe they just didn't review because they didn't have anything new to compliment on your story.**

**Tai. Ok...**

**Genis: Ha!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Well of course I knew it was all her fault but she said 'I never even saw your stupid beret' but I knew better than her because I know a liar when I see one, And then when I argued back that I saw her taking it she claimed that it was her beret she took out of her bag, then of course I called her a stupid idiot and then she hit me and ran off. So she's a really annoying brat and… Do you have any more of this stuff?" Colette asked holding up the Mountain Dew can. Dirk was holding his head in his hands.

"I just need to finish the sheath Colette! You don't need to entertain me, really." Dirk was very irritated.

"But I owe you a lot for this so I might as well talk to you through the endless hours you work on the masterpiece sword!" Colette took the last slip of her drink.

"Just stop talking and sit down on the coach until I finish the sheath… Please."

"Ok!" She sat down on the coach. Then she started singing. "I live in a house at the end of the wood, and I know of a place that is merry and good! A man sits on a log, while petting a hog! He sings a song! Of old tree frogs!" Dirk felt that a headache would be coming soon.

----------

Wes and Mettal were standing by the front door when Sheena reached the front of the house. They stared blankly at her. She stood there for a second without doing anything.

"_Well?" _Wes said impatiently, _"Knock!"_

"Oh, right!"Sheena said turning a bit red to be scolded by a wooden cat. She knocked on the door and waited. After a few seconds Presea answered the door.

"Hello, Sheena," Presea said "You finally decided to show huh?"

"What do you mean finally?" Sheena said in confusion, "You mean you've been expecting me?"

"Of course we've been expecting you, didn't you get the notice?" Presea said looking at her with an odd look on her face as she tilted her head.

"Um, I don't remember getting a notice…"

"_Shut up! That isn't important!" _Wes said to Sheena. _"Just ask for Raine!"_

"Oh right. Hey Presea, is Raine here?" Presea looked confused at the sudden change of conversation.

"Yes, would you like to come in and talk with her?" She asked stepping out of the way so that Sheena could enter.

"Actually could you just send her out here?"

"Of course…" Presea walked back inside and went to get Raine.

"_You handled that nicely…" _Mettal commented as Sheena took a breath and wiped her brow.

"Oh shut up, you're going to do the talking!"

"_Technically, I don't talk."_

"Oh… Well then you'll be doing the… umm… thinking… never mind forget that idea."

"_Hey!"_

"_Oh give it a rest, both of you!"_ Wes interrupted as Presea came to the door with Raine.

"Hello Sheena, what do you need?" She asked stepping out onto the porch.

"Um, well…" She said wishing she was back at home sleeping.

"I'll take it from here," Wes stepped in.

----------

In a giant tube filled with green liquid, a monster of unbearable power was being prepared for it's mission. The creature floated in the green liquid as white clothed professors with clipboards wrote down calculations for its completion.

After minutes of silence with the scratch of pens only the beast's eyes shot open. The professors looked up as they heard a low growl that was muffled by the water. One of them ran to a switch and drained the liquid. Another one ran out of the lab to inform the 'boss' that project X was finished.

----------

"Sir, project X is finished." A White clothed Professor said to a tall burly man as he rushed into a small office.

"Is it now? Good, then release it. Kratos will need to be detained." The man said with a nasty smile.

"Very well sir," said the Professor who ran out of the office immediately.

The room remained silent for a minute. Then the man looked out the window and saw the beast named "X" running through the night. He heard the roar it made and smiled.

"Master Rhuan will be very pleased."

----------

Kratos reached his car, a hot red mustang, pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. He popped the trunk and tossed Lloyd's presents in the trunk. He got in the driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition. The time read 1:14 AM on his car clock.

"I finally have appreciation for 24 hour stores," Kratos said staring at the sign that said, "Open 24 hours a day".

He closed the trunk then hopped back in the car, started it and drove off into the night. He clicked on the radio and started listening to the Symphonian Symphonies.

It was pretty quiet out for a Friday night Kratos noted in his mind. He stopped by a gas station to pick up some coffee and gas up the car. He got out and put the nozzle into the side of the car then headed into the store. The guy at the counter was half asleep as Kratos walked in and headed for the coffee dispenser. He poured some coffee and walked up to the counter. He set the coffee on the counter and reached for his wallet as the man typed the price is the cash register.

"Will that be all for you?" the man asked.

"I got the car gassing up out front." Kratos replied.

"Which station?"

"Umm, I think it was 6." Kratos said checking through the window to be sure. "Yea, that was it."

The man typed something in the register and rung up the price. Kratos paid for it, picked up his coffee, took a sip and headed for the door.

"Have a good night," the man at the counter said.

"You too," Kratos replied walking out the door and heading to his car.

He pulled the gas nozzle out of his car and hung it back up at the station. Hopped back in his car and started driving home.

----------

"So we need you to heal them." Wes said finishing up his talk with Raine. Raine stood for a moment taking in what Wes had said.

"Well, are you coming?" Mettal asked impatiently.

"Yes of course." Raine said then grabbed a staff from the hall and followed Sheena out the door.

"Whoa, wait up!" Mettal yelled as they left him in the dust.

"Aren't you the one who was asking us to hurry up?" Wes said and burst out the door after them.

"Ha ha…" Mettal said then flew after Wes.

Sheena was in the lead as Raine followed close behind. Wes ran up beside Raine and Mettal lagged behind him. Suddenly they were stopped by a man's voice coming from the shadows ahead of them.

"Stop right there, I cannot allow you to go any further."

----------

"So, the blonde ends up falling over after all! HA HA HA HA HA! GET IT?" Colette said after her fifth can of the "Mountain Dew" substance.

"Please…" Dirk said holding onto his head. "Just shut up…"

"Well that's not very nice! YOU shut up!" Colette said in a scolding tone.

"I'm not talking!" Dirk shouted.

"Tsk tsk tsk, don't shout at me Mr. grumpy pants!"

"GO TO BED ALREADY!"

"Oh fine, you're so rude. You have no consideration for other people!" Colette said running off into the guestroom.

"Curse you 'Mountain Dew'!" Dirk said and went back to work.

----------

Zelos flew through the cold night with drawn sword. His eyes were set on the ones who wished to help Lloyd and Genis. His red hair danced wildly as he flew. His golden wings shone brightly through the darkness and made as a good source of light to see by. His eyes flashed a bright red crimson color and he began descending. He spotted Sheena walking into a house with Raine followed by two objects which Zelos couldn't quite make out. He landed on the ground nearby as the door closed. He waited and finally Sheena and Raine rushed from the house followed by a wooden cat and then a metal bird.

Zelos Ran ahead of them through the bushes. He stopped in the shadows on the trail.

"Stop right there, I cannot allow you to go any further." Zelos said in a cold, dark voice. He sheathed his sword and pulled a throwing knife from his pocket.

"Who's there?" Raine asked as her eyes scanned the area. Sheena drew her cards and was prepared to attack.

"As if it matters, why do you need a name when you won't be alive for long anyways." With this, Zelos threw the dagger and cut through the cards that Sheena held.

"Let's see who you are, freak!" Raine said raising her staff and illuminating the shadows. But when the light hit the shadows no one stood within them.

"Resistance will only prolong your death." Zelos said from an untraceable direction. And then from the shadows a knife flew, hitting Sheena square in the chest. Sheena collapsed and Raine screamed.

----------

As Kratos was driving through the night listening to his radio, he heard a loud roaring noise. He looked in the rearview mirror and hit the pedal down as hard as he could. A huge creature was chasing him. Kratos jumped out of the car with sword drawn. The car rolled to a stop as Kratos landed. The creature stood still scanning Kratos.

"Kratos Aurion… Destroy…" It said with labored breathing. Then it threw a punch at Kratos, who dodged.

"Hmm… Today's just not my day." Kratos said as the beast approached Kratos.

The beast tried grabbing Kratos but he dodged and sliced it's hand instead. Blood tricked from it's hand as it drew back. Kratos smirked. The beast kicked at Kratos who boarded the foot. He slashed at the toes as a giant hand came down from above him. He jumped down as it hit the foot. Then Kratos sent a fireball after it. When it hit the beast grew in anger and Kratos only chuckled. But suddenly he saw a dark aura around him. And before long he couldn't see anything. Then suddenly the giant hand pounded him out of the ring. He flew backwards and landed by his car. He rubbed his head when he saw the beast hurling a boulder at him.

"Oh gosh no! Not the car!" Kratos said as the boulder flew towards him. His sweat trickled down his head as he tried to think. He jumped on the car ready to protect it. "Aha! Take this! Light Spear Cannon!" Kratos' sword glowed white and a blast came from the end shattering the boulder on contact. "Ha, no one hurt's my car." Kratos said with a triumphant smile on his face, when he suddenly heard a loud roar. "Oh, you're still here."

The beast came at Kratos full speed. Kratos fired Light Spear Cannon at the beast as it ran. The beast dodged it and kept going. Kratos jumped off his car and into the air then pulled out his wings and flew full on at the beast.

----------

"Tell me," Rhuan said speaking to one if his professors, "Victor did see to it that project X was finished and sent out to kill Kratos, right?"

"Yes sir," the professor replied.

"Good. And Zelos is doing his job?"

"Yes, last time I heard he was headed straight there."

"Let us hope he will not betray us. Not that he has the option anyway." Rhuan smirked with an evil tone.

"Right…"

"Now, send out the other beast. Colette has been cut too much slack."

"Yes sir, I will hurry to the lab."

"Excellent work Jace, if this turns out how we want I'll give you a raise. Now make sure the final touches are completed and get that beast out!"

The Professor rushed from the room. And Rhuan smiled an evil grin. "All is going as planned…"

----------

Colette ran into the guest room and plopped onto the bed. "Somehow" she wasn't tired. So she decided to step outside and take a walk. The night was cold and she shivered as she walked. She found Noishe asleep not far into the forest.

"Hey Noishe!" Colette said shaking the big dog-like creature. Noishe woke up and saw it was Colette and he began licking her face. "Hey buddy, wanna take me on a ride?" Noishe stood up and let Colette get on his back. "Alright, let's go to the town and see if anyone's still up. Maybe we can surprise Lloyd with an early 'Happy Birthday' even!" Noishe took off towards town with Colette hanging on. After a few minutes they were in view of the town. "Look Noishe! Presea's house is lit up! She must be awake! Let's go chat with her!" They sped up and Colette felt light as a feather. Suddenly she heard a growl and noticed Noishe had stopped moving. She looked around.

"What is it Noishe? Is something bothering you?" Colette asked. Noishe growled.

Suddenly something flew from the bushes and hit Colette. She went flying and the creature landed on her. It looked like some kind of Dog-like creature like Noishe. The creature bared it's teeth at Colette and she lay there pinned by the beast. All she could do was scream. Suddenly Noishe pounced from the clearing and knocked the creature off of Colette. Noishe growled baring his teeth at the creature ready to counter act it's next move.

* * *

**Tai: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Presea: Update from battle room. Regal is winning against Sheena in chess.**

**Tai: Thanks, i didn't want to go back in there. It's getting boring.**

**Presea: Not with the way they're playing Chess. Sheena keeps trying to summon Gnome to attack Regal's King from below.**

**Tai: WHAT?**

**Wes: Regal just crescent moon kicked Sheena's last rook and he's got her in check! She's attemtping to summon Efreet to burn out Regal's King.**

**Tai: See ya'll later! I have got to see this!**


	10. The Long Night: Battles

**Tai: Well, this chapter didn't take as long as others have!**

**Genis/Raine/Presea/Lloyd/Wes/Mettal: (Cheer!)**

**Tai: Why thank you. Very much!**

**Lloyd: You've got reviews!**

**Tai: Three...**

**Zelos' Voice inside head: That's what you get for making me evil!**

**Tai: Yeah, right. I make you evil in my story because i can't make you evil while playing the game.**

**Genis: What game?**

**Tai: Tales of Symphonia, duh.**

**Genis: Tai does not own ToS or any characters, objects and whatnot. Because NAMCO got to it first. And it's copyrighted to Kosuke Fujishima, who i sprobably the main storyline, game idea guy.**

**Tai: Dude, what's with the disclaimer?**

**Genis: I dunno. A lot of other people put them in their stories.**

**Tai: Ok, well whatever.**

**FUNKEH Ed: You dreamt about this story? How interesting. And why don't you Sign in to write reviews?**

**Kai Fysh: Yea, thanks dorkoid, i mean Kai. Mountain Dew RULES!**

**Lloyd: Tai does not own Mountain Dew because the PEPSI company does.**

**Tai: Shut up!**

**Nameless: Yes, a Mustang is a marvelous car. Kratos will not let iteven getscratched.**

**Presea: Tai does not own...**

**Tai: Enough! **

**All but Tai: lol**

**Tai: H ha ha... click**

**Story will begin in...**

**9...**

**8...**

**7...**

**6...**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**0...**

* * *

Chapter 10

Sheena laid on the ground her bloodied up hand over the dagger. Raine couldn't tell if she was ok or not and didn't have time to check.

"Show yourself you coward!" Raine screamed lighting up her staff once again to illuminate the shadows. But once again no one was there.

"The fact that I don't want to be seen makes me a coward?" Zelos said from the shadows as he readied another dagger and aimed at Raine.

"If you hide in the shadows all your proving is that you are afraid that we may live to know who you are!" Raine screamed illuminating the shadows yet again to find nothing hidden there.

"Meaning what exactly?" Zelos said pausing with the dagger.

"Meaning that you're afraid we may live after we see you and you'll be known for what you really are!" Raine said giving up on finding the figure hidden in the shadows.

"And what do you think I am?" Zelos sharpened the knife he was holding, now interested in hearing what Raine had to say.

"You could be a traitor! And that would be why you hide afraid we might see you and escape to tell others what you really are." Raine was turning red with anger at the prolonging of the conversation.

"And who am I that I would betray you?" Zelos aimed the knife and threw it at Raine.

"You may be…" Raine said turning to see the knife flying at her. She screamed, petrified there as the dagger flew at her.

_"HA!" _Mettal said flying and hitting the dagger away from Raine. _"You're a coward **and** you don't pay attention to your surroundings!"_

"What the…?" Zelos said as he saw the metal bird he had seen causing himself to faint before. And following that a wooden cat jumped into the scene.

_"I know who you are!" _Wes said landing on the ground. _"So you might as well show yourself before we kill you to find out!" _

"Well then who are you?" Zelos said not believing the wooden cat thing knew anything.

_"Give me your name and I'll give you mine!"_

_Lloyd…_ Zelos thought a bit startled.

_"That's right!"_ Wes said, _"Only in this form I'm known as Wes! Now come out and fight or let me reveal who you are like the coward you are!"_

Zelos leaped from the tree and hit the ground lightly with grace. He swirled his sword and pointed it at the wooden cat. "That's enough! You may be brave and strong but right now you're nothing but a wooden object! And here's your science for today you nitwit! Wood burns!" Zelos laughed then shouted, "Fireball!"

----------

Kratos swung his sword at the beast as he flew at it. He managed to give it a pretty nasty cut on it's arm. The beast howled in pain and put it's hand up to it's arm.

"This is too easy." Kratos said smirking. He flew at the beast again full force. The beast saw him coming and threw a punch at him. Kratos stuck out his sword and the beast pierced it's hand on the sword and writhed in pain. "What an idiot." Kratos said as the beast let out a howl of agony. Kratos stood for a second watching it there on the ground. Suddenly the ground shook and he head a loud roar that wasn't coming from the beast in front of him. He looked around and spotted another giant beast approaching. Kratos began to stare in disbelief.

"I'm sure glad I've had my coffee." Kratos said and then lunged toward the approaching beast.

----------

Noishe stood there growling at the dog-like beast. It got up from the ground watching Colette hide behind Noishe and kept an eye out in case Noishe attacked again. Then it lunged at Noishe with it's jaws open wide.

The beast hit Noishe in the side and made a gash there. But Noishe grabbed hold of the creature's throat with his fangs and flung it into a tree. Noishe growled at the creature lying against the tree. Although it was undoubtedly in pain it showed no evidence of it. Then the creature lunged at Colette but Noishe knocked Colette out of the way then pounced on the creature. Noishe pinned it and snarled in it's face. As Noishe stood on it, but it suddenly reached up and bit Noishe's neck, and tossed him over to the side. Then with Noishe lying on the ground he saw Colette and lunged at her. She screamed and fell over and the creature jumped over her head. Then it turned around and lunged at her as she lay on the ground. But just then Noishe jumped up and rammed it away from Colette. The creature rolled as it hit the ground. It got up slowly, it's teeth bared and a white foam emitting from them. Colette's eyes widened and she got up and ran behind Noishe.

_"Hand over the girl." _Colette heard suddenly coming from nowhere. Then she looked up at the creature.

_"You'll have to kill me first!"_ Colette heard another voice. And noticed it seemed to come from Noishe.

"Wait, you guys can talk?" Colette said, "Noishe?"

_"Ha ha! What a dumb girl. It took her long enough! At least she'll be able to hear your last goodbye!" _The Creature said snorting.

_"The only last words that will be spoken tonight will be coming from your mouth. And you'll be dying!" _Noishe gnashed his teeth and lunged at the creature.

_"Not a chance!" _it said dodging and lunging back at Noishe.

Noishe dodged with grace and knocked the creature to the ground. _"You're a little overconfident now aren't you?"_

The creature snarled and glared at Noishe. _"Well Noishe, if I'm overconfident then what does that make you?"_

Noishe glared back and lunged at the creature. Snagging it's leg in his mouth. _"Well Asgrath, I'd say that I'm truly skilled while your overconfidence causes you to fake it!"_

Asgrath howled as Noishe dug into his leg with his fangs. _"Truly skilled, that you may be. But you are also very weak!"_ Asgrath bit into Noishe's ear piercing holes into it. Noishe howled letting go of Asgrath's leg.

_"Then this will make it all worse when you get beaten by me!" _Noishe pounced at Asgrath and tore into his back with his teeth.

----------

Presea walked back into the room where the meeting was being held.

"Raine has to take care of something. But since the meeting was pretty much over anyway that's fine."

Presea took her seat and a hand shot up.

"Yes Julie? What is it?" Presea asked pointing at her to signal that she was talking to her.

"What time is it?" Julie asked lowering her hand.

"It is 12:52 AM." Presea said without even looking at the clock.

"Okay! I have to go home now because I need to go to bed. I'm pooped." Some of the older kids tried to keep from laughing at the expression.

"Okay, goodbye!" Presea said and Julie got up and walked to the door. Some others followed her and said goodbye to everyone. By 1:00 everyone was gone. Presea sat and looked over a list of ideas and comments on what to do for Lloyd's birthday.

----------

The fireballs flew at Wes who began to run from them. But they kept on following him no matter where he ran.

"Now that that stupid chunk of wood is out of the way, I can take care of the rest of you!" Zelos lunged at Raine with his sword in the stabbing position. Mettal flew at Zelos as he approached Raine. Raine Rolled out of the way and Mettal jabbed his beak at Zelos' head. Zelos turned around and grabbed Mettal, then threw him beak first, into a tree. Mettal was stuck.

"Now, you lose!" Zelos said lunging at Raine again.

"Hardly," Raine said, tossing a small vial into the air. Suddenly Wes jumped from nowhere and caught it.

_"Ha ha Zelos, I'll see you in a minute, and my twin blades will cut you down to size!" _Wes said and ran past him, the fireballs still following.

"What the…?" Zelos said watching him fly past. "Augh, that does it! Die already! Explosio…" Zelos didn't have time to finish the spell, because "thwack' Raine's staff fell upon his head.

"Ha! Who's tough now?" Raine said standing triumphantly.

Zelos watched as Wes disappeared from sight with the fireballs lit behind him. "You may have caught me off my guard Raine, but now there's nothing you can do!" Zelos miraculously was able to stand after that thorough blow to the head from Raine. He pointed his sword at her and leaped.

----------

Kratos hit the beast head on, chopping at his right arm with utter strength. The beast reached at Kratos without making a sound to reveal any sign of pain. Kratos dodged and stabbed it on the back. This time the beast spun around and sent Kratos flying.

Kratos began to slow down but then felt he was being grabbed again! The beast he had knocked out before was back on it's feet and ready to fight. So Kratos began battling the two beasts. He cut the upper lip of one then slashed the approaching hand of another. He paralyzed one of them with thunder blade and then sent fireballs after the other. Kratos battled at a fast pace to keep the beasts at bay. But he began to get weary and his reaction time lessened. And before he knew it he went flying at the ground.

Blood dripped from his mouth. He lunged back at the beasts nonetheless in a hacking fury. He sliced the side of one and slashed at another's head. And soon, the battlefield became a bloody mess. Kratos had blood all over his sword and on his arms and various places on his body where the splatter went.

The beasts still didn't seem tired at all. And yet again, Kratos fell back at the hand of a beast. Hit the ground with such force that an imprint was left there when he stood. He tried to lunge at the beasts again but they knocked him back the instant he did.

His eyes closed, and shadows enveloped him. Suddenly he heard a voice. A voice that shouted: "HOLY LANCE!" A bright light flashed as Kratos went into unconsciousness.

----------

Asgrath howled in pain as Noishe tore his teeth in his back. Noishe flung Asgrath at a tree. Asgrath's eye lingered for a second staring at him, and then closed.

_"Now who's the weak one?" _Noishe growled at Asgrath. Asgrath opened his eyes and stood slowly.

_"Weak… It has many meanings. There is the weak that means not strong and there are other meanings. While one strong in body could have a weak will, a weak mind. And others may be weak in body and have a strong mind, and will. There are many meanings…" _Asgrath said and then lunged toward Noishe.

_"Well then you are weak in mind and body!"_ Noishe said dodging Asgrath and then pounced at him. Asgrath kicked with his back legs and made Noishe fly backwards.

_"Overconfidence… It ruins many a one's life."_ Then Asgrath ran at Noishe and slashed his side with his claws. Noishe howled then rammed into Asgrath and sent him rolling on the ground. Asgrath stood slowly, then, without any effort, lunged and Noishe and bit hard into his leg. Noishe whined in pain and Asgrath bit harder. Then Noishe bit into Asgrath's ear and Asgrath let go of his leg and backed off slowly. Noishe slumped to the ground. He couldn't feel his leg, he tried to stand but found himself almost crippled. Asgrath smiled baring his teeth.

_"It may seem like you have won Asgrath, but I'm not finished with you!" _Using only three legs Noishe roared and lunged and Asgrath catching his eye with his paw. Asgrath writhed in pain and howled in agony. Noishe, showing no mercy, leapt again and slashed Asgrath's other eye. Asgrath fell to the ground. Noishe tripped without a fourth leg to walk with, and then lay down on the ground. Colette peaked from behind a tree and saw Noishe lying on the ground.

"Noishe? Noishe! Are you ok?" Colette ran to Noishe and got on her knees. She could see Noishe's wounds and red stained fur.

_"Go on, Colette, I'll meet up with you later." _Noishe looked up at Colette.

"But you're hurt, you need…" Colette said beginning to look for something to wrap his leg in.

_"I need rest… Now go on, I'll be fine." _Noishe laid his head back down and began breathing heavily through his nose.

"Oh, but you're not ok! You need help!" Colette began to shed a few tears.

_"Do as you're told, foolish child. Go…" _then Noishe's breathing could hardly be heard, but sure enough, his chest was moving up and down signaling breathing.

"You'd better not die; Lloyd wouldn't like his dog to have died on his birthday!" Colette said and you could see a faint smile on Noishe's face. Then Colette began walking down to the village.

----------

"Now that's not very fair or nice!" A voice said from the bushes and Regal leaped from them. He caught Zelos' blade in his hands. He jerked the blade from Zelos and tossed it behind him.

"Well well, if it isn't Regal. I see you no longer are wearing those shackles of yours." Zelos smirked. Regal stood between Zelos and Raine.

"What exactly were you trying to do Zelos?" Regal said giving him an odd look.

"Wasting my time, I guess. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a cat to catch." Zelos ran after the faint glow of fireballs in the distance.

"What's going on?" Regal asked Raine.

"After him!" she said and gave Regal no time to ask why. Regal decided not to ask and just followed her.

----------

Wes reached the house and ran inside the fireballs still following. He ran in circles around his body and tried prying open the vial, which was hard to do with fireballs chasing you around the room. He finally got it open and with great talent poured its contents into Lloyd's mouth. Lloyd began to move, Wes returned to Lloyd and left the cat carving. The fireballs still were chasing the cat carving and they hit it as it lay on the ground nothing but a carving.

"Whoa, what's been going on?" Lloyd said beginning to stand. He saw the cat carving on fire and ran for a bucket of water, then drenched the flames and put the fire out. Then he rushed outside ready to fight. He saw Zelos leaning against a tree.

"Prepare to die," Lloyd said pointing at Zelos.

"Me? Die? Ha! That's the funniest thing I've heard all night!" Zelos chuckled his arms were crossed and he was staring at Lloyd like he was an idiot. Then Lloyd reached for his swords.

"What the…?' Lloyd said. His swords weren't in their sheaths.

"Hmm, looking for these?" Zelos said holding up the blades. "These swords belong to me now… Or should I say this one sword belongs to me now?" Zelos held the two blades together above his head. They merged and there was the Eternal sword floating in front of Zelos.

"Sorry to have to do this to you on your birthday Lloyd, but it can't wait any longer." Zelos said with an evil smile.

* * *

**Tai: How'd ya'll like that chapter? Perty sweet if i do say so myself!**

**Lloyd: Hey! I get to be smart again!**

**Wes: Only because of me.**

**Lloyd: Whatever, I'm SMART again!**

**Wes: Then please act like it...**

**Lloyd: Oh sorry, ah hem.**

**Raine: Smart huh? Then tell me...**

**Lloyd: No! Not a pop quiz!**

**Tai: I'm leaving.**

**(Battle Room)**

**Sheena: I call upon the red giant, ruler of all hellfire, I summon thee, come, Efreet!**

**Regal: NOO!**

**Sheena: Checkmate! You lose!**

**Regal: I must hone my chessplaying skills if i was able to be beaten by a first timer.**

**Sheena: Firstimer? I've played this game ALL the time!**

**Regal: ...**

**Sheena: So, who wants to play me next?**

**Everyone: ...**

**Sheena: Aw, come on! You chickens!**

**Colette: Uhm... I... I'll play you!**

**Sheena: Alright! You're on!**

**Tai: Interesting. C'mon Regal, Let's go.**

**Regal: Alright.**

**Tai: Goodbye everyone!**

**Kratos/Zelos/Colette/Mithos/Sheena: Bye!**


	11. The Long Night: Battles Ended, and begun

**Tai: And when it seems there is no hope, the story is REVIVED!!!!!**

**Genis: Yippee!?**

**Tai: Shush, tis a big deal for me. I've been so busy that i'm glad i final had time to finish this chapter!!**

**Genis: Yay!?**

**Tai: Oh shut up...**

**Genis: YAHOOO!?**

**Mettal: Genis, i am your concious, SHUT UP!!**

**Genis: Are you my concious conious?**

**Mettal: Stop acting like Lloyd...**

**Genis: Aww, fine.**

**Lloyd: I don't get it...**

**Tai: Too bad, anyway, we're all gonna just shut up right now and let you read the story, right everyone?**

**Everyone except Genis: Right.**

**Genis: YAY!? ****-Anvil falls on head-**

* * *

Chapter 11

Colette ran down the hill towards the village hoping Noishe was going to be ok like he said he would. The night seemed cold to Colette, she shivered as she ran. She could see the village ahead and she ran faster. The glow of one of the streetlamps hit the ground in front of Colette and she ran into the village and stopped to breathe. She breathed heavily in and out again. Then she looked up to see where she was. She spotted Julie walking to her house.

"Hey Julie," She said "What are you up to?"

Julie turned around and saw Colette, "Hi, I just got back from Presea's house; we were doing some planning for Lloyd's birthday tomorrow!"

"Awesome! Come up with any good ideas?" Colette said walking over to Julie.

"Yea, I guess we came up with a few good ideas, I can't wait for tomorrow, its going to be so much fun!" Julie walked beside Colette as they continued heading for her house, Julie yawned as she walked.

"Tired huh?" Colette asked Julie as she yawned a second time.

"Sure am, I've had a busy day." Julia said as her eyes half closed.

"Yea, me too, I was shopping almost all day." Colette said remembering her day.

"Yea…" Julie said. Then she spotted her house and her mom sitting on the front porch. "See you later Colette!" she ran to her mom on the porch.

"See you later Julie!" Colette said watching her run to her mom. Her mom got up and hugged Julie as she reached the porch and Julie started telling her all about the meeting as they walked inside. Her mother waved to Colette as she walked inside with Julie. Colette waved back, smiled and headed on to Lloyd's house.

----------

Noishe lay resting on the ground, he watched Colette leave. The wind blew at his face and he breathed heavily. The leaves were rustling on the trees and fell to the ground. Noishe closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He heard a rustle of leaves behind him.

"You're a fool Noishe, you always have been. If you actually thought I was done for then you have just made the mistake that will cost you your life." Asgrath muttered this and slowly got back to his feet.

"The child is safe, I have served my purpose." Noishe said opening his eyes to see Asgrath's bloody body come into his view.

"What about your promise to her? That you would be alright, remember that? Or has your brain rotted like the rest of yourself?" Asgrath snarled walking closer to Noishe.

Noishe paused, saying nothing. Then said, "May it be so, that at end of all, the winds of agony, and of sorrow. Will come to me, by light of day, it will happen so, or by night's glow. My life may end, my breath may cease, but at the end, I wish to die in peace."

"Well wasn't that lovely?" Asgrath smirked, "But you die now, by my teeth!" Asgrath pounced at Noishe. Noishe flinched as he saw Asgrath fly through the air towards him.

"That's not fair, attacking an injured animal!" A voice behind them said. And dagger went flying through the air and pierced Asgrath in the side, knocking him back. Asgrath howled in pain.

"Get back old man, intruding is unacceptable." Asgrath said as Dirk appeared from the shadows.

"This fight is mine as it is anyone's," Dirk said brandishing another dagger. "Now I will have to ask you to leave or you will die."

"Ha! You only hit me before because I was unaware, now you won't get so lucky." Asgrath readied himself for another attack.

"Well then you should learn to be aware of everything and not only that of what you're concentrating on." Dirk smiled, "It would get you farther in life."

"Oh-Ho! Don't teach me old man! Now back off so I can finish what I'm here to complete." Asgrath snarled, baring his teeth. "Unless you want to be a part of my task…"

"I'll do whatever I can to stop you from completing your task. Now prepare to die." Dirk said.

"Stubborn old dwarf…" Asgrath mumbled and leaped at Dirk.

----------

Kratos' eyes slowly opened as he came to. He saw a ball of light ahead of him attacking one of the beasts he had been facing before. The other beast was lying on the ground as if dead. The ball of light fought with skill, speed and strength. He watched it flitter around the beast attacking from all directions keeping it confused. Finally the beast collapsed from either fatigue, or death. The ball of light slowly descended to the ground, and the light faded from it as a figure appeared. The figure walked towards Kratos, who tried to make out the figure, but his vision was blurry.

"Are you alright?" Kratos heard a voice coming from the direction of the figure. He knew the voice, it was unmistakable. It was none other than Mithos Yggdrasil.

"Yes Lord Yggdrasil, I'm fine." Kratos said relieved to know who it was.

"Hmm, you're injured." Mithos said reaching Kratos and looking him over. He was covered in blood; his lip let a steady flow of it drip onto his shirt. "Cure!" Mithos said using the spell to heal Kratos. Kratos' lip immediately stopped bleeding and his vision slowly became clear.

"Thanks," Kratos said slowly getting up. He let a groan out as he stretched. "What were those things and where do they come from?" Kratos asked Mithos after he was finished stretching.

"They seem to be, by my tests, a type of lab experiment. They came with orders to kill you; I found out that they come from a company called 'X-fact0r', such an un-original name." Mithos finished with a sigh.

"Hmm, interesting, did you find out where this company is?" Kratos asked running his fingers through his hair.

"It seems their base is in the old Iselia human ranch." Mithos said starting to walk towards the creatures lying on the ground, dead.

"Why the old ruins of the Iselia ranch? Hmm," he put his hand on the pommel of his sword and followed Mithos towards the bodies of the creatures.

"Not sure, but according to an old legend, on the night of a heroes' birthday a blade would be forged, the blade would have a half twin which would be made years before itself. If the two blades ever met they could be forged together to create a blade so powerful it could control all things, living and dead…" Mithos said walking past the creatures heading towards Kratos' car.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kratos asked confused.

"Absolutely nothing," Mithos said. "Unless… Would any of Lloyd's friends by chance think of getting him a sword for his birthday?" Kratos' faced changed as he thought about what was said.

----------

"No…" Lloyd said slowly as he watched the Eternal blade float in front of Zelos.

"Now that I have the all controlling sword there is nothing you can do to stop me." Zelos said as the glow from the blade shone onto his face.

"You're bluffing!" Lloyd said watching Zelos smile sharply. "You can't even wield the blade! It can only be wielded by those who have elvish blood in their veins."

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid? How were you able to wield this blade? Do you remember?" Zelos said letting his hand float down to his pocket. "A pact made with the spirit Origin enabled you to, did it not?"

"Yes," said Lloyd, "That it did, so what's your point? I have the ring that enables me to…" Lloyd froze; he didn't see the pact ring on his finger. Zelos smirked with an eviler grin than ever, and then pulled a ring from his pocket.

"Tell me Lloyd, since when have you been so stupid?" Zelos said slipping the ring onto his finger.

As Zelos did this, a disbelieving look crept its way onto Lloyd's face.

"Don't take all the blame, for it was your conscious who forgot the importance of the ring. Was it not?" Zelos' face shone with delight at the expression on Lloyd's face.

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" Lloyd said in a low voice. This made Zelos' smile brighten even more.

"En garde," Zelos said, then grabbed the Eternal sword and lunged. Lloyd jumped off to the side, avoiding the blow. Lloyd grabbed a rock from the ground and spun around just as Zelos thrust his sword toward him. Lloyd dodged and threw the rock at Zelos. Zelos caught the rock in his hand. "I don't see what good throwing a rock at me will do." Zelos said tossing the rock in his hand.

"Well it was worth a try," Lloyd said shrugging.

"I suppose so," Zelos replied then thrust the rock back at Lloyd, who kicked it off to the side. "But it might work better if you did this…" Zelos picked up another stone, and then mumbled a few words and the stone became engulfed in flames. Zelos smiled as Lloyd look on in awe. Then Zelos flung the lit rock at Lloyd, who dodged it by rolling out of the way. Zelos then readied himself for a lunge attack.

"Photon!" Lloyd heard, coming from somewhere off to the right of his house. He saw Raine, followed by Regal running towards him.

"Guardian!" Zelos said just in time to protect himself from the light spell Raine had cast. "So you finally caught up eh? Well that's too bad; this battle is between me, and Lloyd." Then Zelos uttered something Lloyd failed to hear. Then a dark orb circled Lloyd and Zelos. Raine and Regal stopped next to it, Regal tried kicking it but he went flying back as if hit by a dark power. Zelos cleared his throat, "Now where was I, Lloyd? Oh yes, I remember." Then Zelos lunged at Lloyd.

----------

Asgrath leaped at Dirk, and sent him rolling into a tree. Dirk winced in pain as his back slammed into the hard trunk of the tree. Asgrath smiled with delight then leaped again, but instead of hitting Dirk, this time Dirk, hit him. Asgrath felt a rock hard fist smash into his head, he flew back into a tree, he hit the tree with such force that it collapsed. Asgrath's mouth had blood trickling down it, he breathed heavily. Dirk walked over to Asgrath, he grabbed the mutt's mouth and held it tightly shut; he looked deep into the creature's eyes then hurled him into the ground. Asgrath rolled away, an imprint was left of him in the ground where Dirk had slammed him down. Dirk was breathing heavily; Asgrath was a lying on the ground some 30 feet away, twitching in pain.

Dirk walked over to Noishe, who was still lying on the ground breathing slowly. Dirk pulled a pouch from his belt, reached inside and took out various items, medicines and other healing objects. He began working and healing Noishe's wounds.

"I never knew you were so skilled in the art of healing, Dirk." Noishe said as he began feeling better. Dirk chuckled.

"I am skilled in more than just one area, yes, carpentry is my trade but it is not the only thing I do." Dirk said as he finished bandaging Noishe's leg.

"And that I am thankful for." Noishe said beginning to feel better. He then got up and stood, he sniffed the air, and he frowned. "I smell trouble…"

----------

Colette continued to walk down the street heading for Lloyd's house, she whistled while she walked. She glanced up at the sky; the stars and the moon were shining so brightly that night, she smiled as she paused to look at them. But as she was viewing the stars she heard the sound of feet moving fast, she looked back to see what it could be that was running about in the night. As she turned, the last thing she saw before being knocked back was a big green and white furry face, Noishe.

"Are you alright?" Colette heard a voice above her ask. "Colette, can you hear me? Are you alright?" She opened her eyes. It was Dirk.

"I'm fine," Colette said standing up. She saw Noishe standing beside Dirk. "What are you two doing running about so fast?"

"Uh, sorry about that, didn't see ya there. That last corner's a hard one I tell ya." Dirk said, trying to smile. "Anyway, we need to get to Lloyd's house. Now," Dirk hopped back on Noishe and helped Colette up.

"Why the rush?" she asked as Noishe sped up towards Lloyd's house, "Is he hurt or something?"

"It could be more serious than that I'm afraid," Dirk said. Colette sat in wonder, she noticed the sword that was her present to Lloyd strapped to Noishe's side. "Now no more questions."

----------

Lloyd barely evaded the thrust by rolling off to the side across the ground. Zelos quickly drew his sword back and swung it around towards where Lloyd was lying. Lloyd kicked the sword to the side and it dug into the ground. Then while Zelos was tugging the blade out Lloyd leaped at him and knocked him back. Zelos went flying backwards and the sword fell out of his hand. Lloyd reached to pick it up but his hand was kept back from it by some kind of odd force.

"Heh, heh…" Zelos chuckled, waving the hand on which he wore the pact ring. Lloyd replied with an angry look, and then leaped after Zelos. Lloyd swung his fist at Zelos, who rolled off to the side, kicked Lloyd in the back and leaped after his sword.

"Tell me Lloyd," Zelos said as he grabbed his sword and cleaned of the dirt, "What keeps you going?"

"What kind of question is that?" Lloyd replied, his breath coming heavily.

"Just answer, don't question me." Zelos said watching Lloyd get up onto his knees.

"What keeps me going eh?" Lloyd said as he slowly stood up. "Well maybe it's because I don't want to DIE!"

"That would be a reasonable answer…" Zelos said watching Lloyd closely as he turned to face him. Then Zelos leaped at Lloyd, knocked him down and put his sword to his throat with incredible speed. "You Lose." Zelos said.

* * *

**Tai: Now that i've left you at such a cliffhanger, i will do my very best to get Chapter 12 Written As soon as possible!!!**

**Genis: YAAA- -anvil appears over head- AAaaaaaye, aye, he will!!**

**Regal: You are so weird.**

**Mettal: Don't blame him, he's acting like Lloyd, nice acting skillz eh?**

**Regal: It's like a mental Replica of the kid, wow.**

**Lloyd: _I think they're making fun of me, but i can't be for sure. I'll have to move in closer..._**

**(Battle Room)**

**Sheena: I call upon the ancient ruler of the elements, I summon thee, come, Maxwell!**

**Colette: Uhm, SACRIFICE!!!**

**Sheena: Stop doing that!!**

**Kratos: She'll be out of Pawns to sacrifice soon enough, don't worry about it.**

**Colette: Sorry Tim, but 'twas a noble sacrifice to make for thine king. **

**Sheena: You forced it on him!!**

**Colette: He went willingly.**

**Sheena: He's a Pawn!! **

**Colette: Don't be a racist!**

**Sheena: -sigh-**

**Mithos: I think I am getting the feel of this game, I shall play next!!**


	12. The Long Night: Death & Dorks?

**Tai: bleah...**

**Genis: Bleah?**

**Lloyd: BLEAH!!!**

**Tai: Yea so anyway, that wasn't too long to wait right? Considering how freakin' awesome the story is, right? right? Someone tell me i'm right, please... --**

**Lloyd: You're wrong! (Tai's fist on head) I meant to say right...**

**Tai: Thanks! **

**Genis: You took too long though (readies hand), not... that that's a problem.**

**Tai: Nope, non at all!**

**Presea: What happens if i press this button?**

**(click)**

**Story begins in.**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

* * *

Chapter 12

Kratos was up and gone before Mithos had a chance to say another word. Mithos shrugged then shot up after Kratos.

"What about your car?" Mithos asked trying to catch up to Kratos who flew a good 10 feet ahead of him.

"What was that?" Kratos shouted back without looking back or slowing.

"I said," he began again speeding up to decrease their distance, "What about your car?"

"We'll just have to get it later, it doesn't matter right now." Kratos said speeding up and increasing their distance forcing Mithos to speed up again.

"Doesn't matter? Man! You must really love that son of yours!" Mithos exclaimed while starting to catch up with Kratos.

"I wouldn't be talking; I could say the same for your sister and you." Kratos said with a small grin on his face.

"Hey, you shut up!" Mithos said and sped up again to fly beside Kratos. Kratos chuckled then sped on ahead making a race out of the flight.

----------

Dirk hopped on Noishe's back and Noishe proceeded to run downhill. Although Noishe's newly bandaged wounds ached dreadfully Noishe ignored the pain and ran as fast as he could.

"Don't push yourself too much Noishe," Dirk said, "Nothing can be so terribly wrong that you need kill yourself trying to find it out."

"Whatever it is, it needs direct attention, don't worry about me, just be quiet and lay low so the wind pressure doesn't slow me down." Noishe replied with a bit of growl.

"I'm down and I'll keep quiet, no need to get angry." Dirk said sort of rolling his eyes.

Noishe jerked to the side causing Dirk to grip tighter to his neck. Dirk made a small groaning noise as he was jerked to the side with Noishe. Noishe continued on no slower than before dodging trees left and right, leaping logs and bushes that tended to be in the way of the direct path he wanted.

Soon enough they reached the town and Dirk apologized to the night watchmen for waking him as they sped by.

----------

It was starting to rain now but Colette didn't seem to care, she started singing and dancing, then after a while continued towards Lloyd's house.

She was humming to herself when she heard the pounding of padded feet behind her. But before she could even turn around she was flung up onto Noishe's back as Dirk grabbed her hand and did so. A bit dazed she realized she was on Noishe's back and Dirk was in front of her.

"Sorry about this," Dirk started and turned his head around, "He says he senses something bad has occurred to Lloyd."

"Oh," Colette said dumbly still dazed at the fact on how she appeared to be where she currently was. Dirk shrugged and turned his head to see where they were at. Suddenly Noishe stopped and Dirk and Colette were flung from his back. They slowly got up and once they were able to focus on what was before them, they stared in disbelief.

----------

Lloyd stared into Zelos' eyes; they were a glowing red color. Silence streamed into the night, the dark barrier that had surrounded Zelos and Lloyd disappeared. Regal, Raine and Sheena were watching on the side. Their eyes were wide open. Lloyd felt the cold blade resting against his neck and the rain beating down upon his head.

"No…" Lloyd gasped with a heavy breath. Beads of sweat dripped down his face and his eyes flashed with understanding, he said something to Zelos in a whisper, Zelos, with a swift motion, drew his blade across Lloyd's throat. Regal, Raine and Sheena looked away and Lloyd fell before Zelos. Zelos held the blade over Lloyd's dead and limp body, blood trickled from it onto Lloyd's back. Zelos' hand shook and he turned to look at the others. He lowered his head and held the blade before him. From behind Raine a swift pounding of feet was heard and Noishe galloped into the scene. Noishe stopped so suddenly Colette and Dirk were flung from his back. Dirk and Colette slowly got up and began to stare at Lloyd's limp body. Colette made a high pitched shriek of horror; Dirk froze as he fit together Lloyd's limp body and the blood on the Eternal Sword… which was clenched in Zelos' hand.

----------

Zelos stood, but he was shaking. Lloyd's limp body lay before him, along with a mess of blood. The rain was falling hard, making little streams, the blood mixed with the water and the streams turned red. The shrieks and gasps were loud and Zelos was again conscious there were others there. He slowly looked up, remembering Lloyd's last words: "What did you do to yourself…?"

----------

Rhuan sat at his desk; he held a pen in his hand and looked as if he was waiting for something to write down. He began to scribble something down. The pen made quick scratching noises. Rhuan looked up as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Rhuan said politely, "I've been expecting you." A man walked into the room and bowed.

"Master Rhuan, I have news…" The man said walking up to the desk.

"Yes I know, as I said I have been expecting you." Rhuan replied with a grin.

"Then you mean to say that, well, you already know what news it is I bring?" The man questioned.

"Yes," Rhuan said with an even bigger grin, "the deed is done, Lloyd… is dead."

----------

The rain had started and neither Kratos nor Mithos found it refreshing, but they kept on flying either way.

"Oh, I hate the rain at times like this." Mithos said a bit irritated.

"Don't we all?" Kratos said, flying as if nothing could hinder him.

"So, do you see the village yet?" Mithos said bringing up another topic.

"Not yet," Kratos said glancing around, "but we should be there soon enough."

"Soon enough…" Mithos rolled his eyes, "Anything a little bit more descriptive in time wise?" Kratos just grinned then sped on ahead leaving Mithos a ways behind him.

"'Soon enough' is all the time wise descriptiveness needed to be said." Kratos said and watched Mithos' facial expression take on an expression which can be described best as an "o…k…" expression. And sure enough, thus is the way Mithos responded.

"O…k…" Mithos predictably responded. "Well have you seen any landmarks?" He asked and sped up to Kratos.

"Have YOU seen any landmarks?" Kratos replied rolling his eyes.

"I can barely see anything in this rain!" Mithos groaned.

"So why do you think I have any better idea of where we are?" Kratos said in a dull voice.

"Uh…" Mithos said, stopping "Wait, do you mean you have no idea where we're going?!"

"I've been wondering why you're following me." Kratos said also stopping.

"Then how the heck do we get back?!" Mithos yelled at Kratos. Kratos didn't reply. He just stared at Mithos darkly. Mithos looked creeped out.

"HAHAHAHA!!!" Kratos broke out laughing, "April fools!" Then he flew off.

"But… it's not even April, I thought it was August…" Mithos puzzled. After a second he flew off after Kratos.

----------

Zelos turned and began to run. Suddenly he tripped, his leg had caught in something, and he looked for it. A single chakram was around his leg. Colette slowly floated to where Zelos lay. Zelos drew his sword.

"Don't make me kill you too!" Zelos yelled beginning to get up.

"You… killed him…" Colette's head faced the ground her hair covering her face.

"Get back!" Zelos yelled as he got up. Colette made a hand motion, and the chakram tripped him again.

"Zelos…you son of Satan…" Colette was almost beside Zelos.

"Shut up!" Zelos held out the sword and pointed it at her.

"DIE!!!" Colette flew at Zelos; she dodged the sword and grasped the chakram around his leg. She yanked it with unbelievable strength and flung him high into the air. Then appeared high above him and grasped the chakram again, this time flinging Zelos to the earth. Zelos hit the ground so hard an imprint was made. Then Colette flew down at Zelos with a power hit to the stomach. Zelos gasped and stopped breathing, apparently knocked out. Colette drew a dagger that was strapped to her waist. She held it above Zelos, and then plunged it into his heart. A loud shriek that seemed to make you deaf rang out as Zelos' body began to shake. A great flash lit the area, making it impossible to see. The dagger flew from Colette's hand and she covered her eyes. She was flung back by an unknown force.

----------

Rhuan walked down a hall and into a sort of garage. He turned to a man sitting in a chair with a computer on a desk in front of him. He nodded to the man and he punched some buttons on the keyboard. A giant double-door opened off to the right which Rhuan walked into. The doors closed behind Rhuan, who walked to a lit up circle. He stood in the circle and a keypad swung around for him to use, he typed something in and swung the pad back. A green and blue light flashed below him and he disappeared.

Rhuan appeared in a big stone room, men and women in white lab coats were every where. Once Rhuan stepped into the room everyone stopped, they looked over at Rhuan and listened.

"Well then, it seems that if our schedule goes just fine, we should have the required objects here soon." Rhuan said and everyone glanced around at each other. "Well then… Prepare for the 'Ultimate' project… Mwhuahahahaha!"

Rhuan's voice trailed off into the darkness. From a hidden corner a man watched, he was cloaked in black, invisible to everyone else. He drew a dagger from inside his cloak, and aimed.

"Rhuan, you always were a fool…"

* * *

**Tai: Ooh, pretty sweet eh? eh? eh?**

**Lloyd: na..**

**Tai: Shut it!**

**Lloyd: I didin't even say it...**

**Tai: uhm, wow so anyway, who's still in the battle to be my fav character. i don't really remember.**

**Lloyd: Ooh me!! I'm so totally gonna win!**

**Tai: Nice try bucko...**

**Lloyd: It's Lloyd.**

**Tai: Bucko.**

**Lloyd: Lloyd**

**Tai: Shut up Bucko!**

**Lloyd: but my name is...**

**Random monster: BLEARGH!!!! GRAHH!!!**

**Lloyd: Whoa, what the...?**

**Genis: Fireball!**

**Random Monster: AAAHHHH!!!**

**Lloyd: Wow, i feel lame now.**

**Tai: I think it's more than just a feeling.**

**Lloyd: What's that?**

**Tai: I said i'm gonna go find out who's still in teh fight, bye bye.**

**Whoever's in the comp room: Bye!**

**(Le battle room of doom)**

**Mithos: Checkmate!!!**

**Colette: We haven't strarted yet!!!**

**Mithos: I know, i'm just practcing!**

**Zelos: (Tai: Zelos is still here right?) Don't be such a confident brat.**

**Mithos: Look who's talking!**

**Zelos: Hey! Colette, back off! I'm playing him right now!**

**Colette: Uhm, ok.**

**Zelos/Mithos: D-D-D-D-UELLLLL!!!!**

**Tai: dude... that line is so... so...**

**Kratos: Yu-Gi-Oh?**

Tai: Yea, that and...

**Kratos: Dumb?**

Tai: Stupid,

**Kratos: Stupid?**

Tai: Yeeeaaahh.. Stupid.


	13. The Long Night: The Sacrifice

**Tai: YES!! I actually finished this chapter in a month! And i lost all my readers last chapter...**

**Genis: That's what you get for inconsistancy.**

**Tai: What, is that even the rigth word for it?**

**Genis: Uhm, anyway... you takle too long to post this up some times and readers gave up on it.**

**Tai: Wah!**

**Presea: I'm going to push this button again.**

**5...**

4...

3...

2..

1...

* * *

Chapter 13

Colette opened her eyes. She felt dizzy; she put her hand on her head. She slowly got up and looked around. She was outside Lloyd's House. It had stopped raining, Colette looked around, and she saw Raine, Regal and Mettal off to the side and knocked out. Then as she remembered what had happened she quickly turned and looked for Zelos. She saw him lying on the ground where she had chased him too. She frowned; she saw no blood anywhere around Zelos. Then she spotted the dagger lying a few feet from her, it was broken. The blade was bent and cracked, but it was clean of blood. She stood and walked over to Zelos, he was breathing! Colette's anger burned, she slapped him so hard his head turned and hit the ground.

"What was that for?" Zelos asked groaning, he started rubbing his cheek, where Colette's hand left a mark.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DIE?!" Colette screamed and punched Zelos so hard he flew a couple feet.

"Ouch!! What the heck is your problem Colette?" Zelos said starting to get up.

"Yea what the heck is your problem?" A voice from behind her said. Zelos, who had just opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the voice, froze.

"Are you blind, or are you just plain stupid?" The voice spoke again. Colette turned around to face whatever it was. She shrieked as she saw what it was. It looked like a best from Hell, It was a dark creature engulfed in black shadows that hung in the air like mist. Its eyes were a crimson red and they burned like a great fire.

"You…" Zelos said with dark eyes. "I remember you…"

"What?" Colette said with a bit of shock.

"He… possessed me…" Zelos said his eyes burning with anger and fear.

"What?!?!" Colette said again still shocked.

"Oh shut your mouth." The beast said. "Zelos proved useful enough and now that Lloyd is dead all that I require is the blade…" Zelos looked at the sword which was clenched in his hand now. "So, will you give it up freely or do you wish to fight for it?"

"Screw you; I'd die before I'd just hand over something like this…" Zelos said rising from the ground.

"Very well then, very well…" The beast drew a blade of blue flame from its side.

"Stand back Colette…" Zelos said pointing the Eternal Sword at the beast.

"Yes, stand back…" the beast said, then raised his hand and with a swinging motion, made her fly backwards. She landed next to Lloyd, and she fainted.

Zelos yelled at the beast as he swung at him, the beast countered and flung Zelos back. Zelos flew to the side and lunged at the beast. Zelos broke the beasts guard but was sent flying back as it punched him. Zelos was a bit stunned but shook his head and readied himself for an attack. This time the beast lunged forward, Zelos swung his sword in front of him and their swords clashed. They stood in a sword lock neither about to give up, Zelos began to sweat and the beast overcame the clash and Zelos fell back a few feet. He leaped up as the beast swung his blade, which passed below him as he leaped. He could feel the heat from the blade as it cam back for a second swipe, Zelos did a dive roll off to the side to avoid it. He turned around and swung his sword straight down upon the beast, but the beast swung its sword around and caught it with his own blade. Then the beast kicked Zelos from the lock.

"You seem to be a skilled fighter." The beast said. "But how long can you endure?" Then he thrust his sword at Zelos, who knocked it away with his own blade. Zelos then thrust his sword forward and it scraped the beast's side as it leaped to the side. The beast growled.

"Heh, will I even need to endure when fighting someone as unskilled as you?" Zelos said chuckling.

"Sike!" the beast yelled and thrust his sword at Zelos. The blade went through Zelos' stomach. Zelos flinched, his eye twitched. The beast drew his blade from Zelos' stomach. Zelos coughed up blood and fell to his knees.

"'Pride comes before the fall'… typical" the beast said stepping toward Zelos.

"REVITALIZE!" a voice yelled from behind Zelos. A circle appeared around Zelos and he was healed. Raine stood behind him with her staff held up. "Now go and finish him off!" she yelled. Colette blinked and looked around.

"Thanks," Zelos coughed. "But I'm too weak…"

"Oh shut up!" Raine yelled. "You may have lost before but you can win this time!"

"Ah, shut up!" the beast scoffed, "False hope… you're pitiful." The beast flew at Zelos and knocked the sword from his hand; it flew and stuck in the ground next to Colette who was standing now.

"It was you…" Colette said look at the beast with dark eyes. "You killed my…" Colette's eyes watered up. "My… best friend…"

"Yes..." the beast said.

"He… could have killed you…" Colette said.

"But he's dead now, isn't he…" the beast smirked and kicked Zelos off to the side.

Colette muttered something and then she held up her chakram before her.

"What? You wouldn't do that, even for him…" the beast said staring with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, but I would…"

----------

The man hesitated not a second and threw the dagger at Rhuan. Just as it approached Rhuan it stopped as if it had hit an invisible barrier and bounced off. The man froze kind of shocked. Rhuan turned around and glanced at the dagger. Then literally flew where the man stood frozen. He pulled him out into the light.

"Hm, it's you." Rhuan said with an unimpressed look, and then flung the man back against the wall. 'Would you like to try that little stunt again?"

"I might, but you cheat." The man said then picked himself up from the ground. Rhuan snorted and choked back a laugh.

"I'll have you know that there is no such thing as cheating in a game with no rules." Rhuan said. "In fact this is no game so it's impossible to cheat anyway."

"Fine then, let me rephrase myself." The man said. "I might, but you're too scared to go without that auto defend field you've got about yourself."

"Hmm, is that so?" Rhuan said with an amused look. "Well… I am a bit bored right now and in need of some excitement." Rhuan bent down and picked up the dagger from the floor. "So… Yuan… let the battle begin!" Rhuan whirled around and flung the dagger at Yuan who caught it between his fingers and smiled.

"So be it…" Yuan said and drew a blade from his side. Rhuan smiled held his hands out in front of him and out of nowhere made a blade appear. Yuan began to circle and Rhuan followed his lead. Yuan stopped and flew at Rhuan slice his sword in an up down direction. Rhuan caught the attack with his blade then kicked Yuan off. Yuan hit a wall and kicked off of it as Rhuan came at him. Their swords clashed and again Rhuan threw Yuan from the lock. Yuan jumped off the wall and swung his sword at Rhuan with such strength he broke the lock and Rhuan leaped back to avoid Yuan's cross strike.

"Look's like you've still got a fight in you, eh?" Yuan said smirking.

"Heh, so it would seem." Rhuan said and flew at Yuan with a forward stab. Yuan jumped off to the side and slashed at Rhuan who swung his sword in time to knock Yuan's away.

----------

Kratos was still chuckling from his joke and Mithos looked a little annoyed.

"Oh, come on! You know it was funny!" Kratos laughed back at Mithos.

"Ah, whatever…" Mithos sighed with a blank expression, Kratos grinned.

"Look!" Kratos said to Mithos as he saw some sort of building hidden in the trees.

"Huh?" Mithos said and looked where Kratos had started pointing. Suddenly the roof exploded and a blue haired man was flying through the air. He landed on the side of the roof trying to keep his balance, he was a little bloody. Another man hopped upon the side of the roof, he held his blade out and the blue haired man did the same.

"Hey isn't that…" Kratos began.

"…Yuan!" Mithos finished. Yuan and the other man flew at each other swinging their swords. "I've got to go help him out Kratos, you go on ahead. I'll catch up!"

"Yes, of course." Kratos said then flew off waving goodbye. Mithos flew towards the building where Yuan was.

----------

Balls of light circled Colette and a magic circle appeared beneath her, and a second one under Lloyd's dead body.

"Giving up myself to save another, a friend…" Colette said with teary eyes. "SACRIFICE!" Colette's body froze; a flash of light came from her. She fell to the ground and the circle beneath her faded. The circle beneath Lloyd began glowing brightly, balls of light came from it and a great light flashed from inside Lloyd. Lloyd's stomach moved up and down, he was breathing. His eyes opened, he saw the beast and the Eternal sword stuck in the ground before him.

* * *

**Tai: It's a shame that all those readers i started out with have discontinued this fanfic.**

**Genis: Yea, it's really getting good!**

**Tai: Yeah, and there are only 2 chapters left!!!!**

**Lloyd: No way!!**

**Tai: I know, but for my next fic, my Zelda side will shine and i will be persistent with it so i won't have a decline in readers! **

Genis: If it's actually popular to start out with that is.

**Tai: Shut up...**

**(battle room)**

**Mithos: Check!**

**Zelos: NOOOO!! Uh... Uncheck!**

**Mithos: Check**

**Sheena: Just give it up Zelos, you lost.**

**Zelos: Never! Uncheck!**

**Mithos: Checkmate!**

**Zelos: Uncheckmate!**

**Mithos: You can't do that!**

**Zelos: Oh yeah?**

**Kratos: He's right, you can't.**

**Zelos: Oh... DARN!**

**Tai: Bwa ha ha! Zelos do you even know how to play chess?**

**Zelos: Oh, so that's what chess is...**

**Yuan: I'M CRASHING DA PARTY!!!**

**All: GASP! ISH YUAN!!**


End file.
